Jinchuriki affair Rosario
by Narutoharem
Summary: Ageha Kurono the beautiful lady Succubus has want to met her friend Tsunade. but In his way He had Met two shinobi Naruto and Hinata what happened with them ? Naruto x Hinata x Ageha x older womenx
1. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter and indeed any future chapters to this story contain adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

Ageha is Kurumu's mother who appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's fiancée, going so far as to allow him to "jump" her daughter anytime he wants. She also sports large breasts like her daughter, and according to Tsukune, her breasts are softer than Kurumu's.

As the meeting with her daughter meant Yokai High School Parents Meeting , Ageha thoughs she want to meet her Old Friend Tsunade. So she took her small bags and go through the Journey to Konaha.

Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinchuriki of Nine tails , Hero of Village Konaha after defeated Pain. Hinata Hyuga is heir of Hyuga Clan. Hinata has confess her Love to Naruto. And after one week pain battle has been defeat yet. Naruto has Confess his love to Hinata. Hinata would happy to hear it his love to confession. Naruto and Hinata is now girlfriend and boyfriend. Both had dated and do the sex at date night.

Now the Chunin exam near at One week so Hinata would glad she train Naruto for Chunin exam. The Main purpose behind it they spend more time together. As both stepped out into a small clearing he had found quite some distance away from Konohagakure. It was out of the way of many of the village's main roads and Shinobi often never passed through here. It made a great training spot . Taking off his jacket and setting it aside Naruto readied his Shuriken and Kunai to begin practice before he moved on to his Jutsu training later on.

Hinata smiled as her boyfriend was taking his training seriously. Tsunade would know Naruto and Hinata are lover Tsunade gave him special request to train him on the purpose Chunin Exam.

"Hinata-chan, I would like to show you my new technique" Naruto perform create Clone and perform Rasengun and add to wind Chakra. " This is Rasen-Shruriken"

Hinata eyes widened at seen his new technique " Wow , this is cool technique Naruto-kun" She activate her Byakugan and scan the technique. She really impress his technique. As far Naruto deactivate his technique its take due to lot of power. Naruto told hinata about limitation. She understand it. She came Idea to his mind and told him about his new techniques without any looses.

Not too far away and approaching fast the Ageha Kurono is popular succubus blazed through the trees trying desperately to reach Konoha as quickly as possible. She was didn't though to easy to reach Konaha. A local group of men had set up shop in a small town and had started drugging women and using them as playthings once they had injected them with a powerful aphrodisiac. Ageha is responsible women and she respect the other women also but if she hear any body used women as her toy she used seduction technique to kill on that Night. So Ageha the Blue hair lady had entered the compound and quickly set off to take them out. She had set free the girls they had but in the confusion two missing nin appeared who had been hired by the gang. They had been Chunin and also not very impressive but she none the less let her guard down.

Ageha had been injected with a syringe in the thigh during the skirmish. She used her large nails and killed the two ninja and finished the job, however she quickly realized what was going on with her and immediately took off towards Konoha were they could remove the toxin from her system. Now so close to home it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as her body burned for release. Her vision was blurry and her chakra control was slipping as she tried to concentrate. Finally she slipped up and crashed stomach first into a tree branch.

"Damn it I need to hurry in konaha before this drug has kill me" and she ran off.

Slipping down she crashed hard on the ground. It was getting worse now. Her body was on fire desperate for release. Her underwear already soaked trough with her wetness she darted a hand between her legs and tried to relieve some of her desire as she still crawled forward trying to get home. She moved slowly and soon entered a small clearing. She heard the sound of a Kunai embedding a tree some distance away and spotted a young boy practicing close by.

Naruto and Hinata turned quickly after hearing someone close by. Then they saw a Blue woman stumble into the clearing. She was an older woman who Naruto and Hinata as Naruto Naruto has clearly seen his cleave that he blushed madly and look away. Hinata glance at Naruto reaction backed to Blue hair women see her cleaver was easily seen. Hinata smile at Naruto her boyfriend because she never want her boyfriend look other girl instead of her. She was very beautiful Naruto thought. She had long Blue hair somewhat messy but it only made her look even more irresistible. She was wearing a dark shaded bax which her inner side easily see or less the Fashionable long heel style sandals. Naruto and Hinata quickly noticed something was wrong with the woman. She was panting heavily and sweating quite a bit. She was holding her stomach with one hand and had the other down between her legs. Both Ninja quickly moved over to see if she was injured.

"Hey miss are you ok? Do you need some help?" Hinata said rushing over to stand in front of her. Ageha looked up a look lust and passion on her face, though Hinata and Naruto who stand besides her didn't recognize it as such. Ageha's mind already affected by the drug and not thinking clearly decided not to care about it right now and threw herself on them hungry for release.

"Woah what are you doin!" Naruto yelled as the woman tackled him to the ground. But he and Hinata stopped moving their bodies because Ageha used her charm both of them. Both of them were hypnotise.

She turned to Hinata

Leaning forward Ageha placed her hand under Hinata's chin bringing the younger woman's face closer to hers, there eye contact never breaking. Hinata's blush worsened when there nose's brushed her lips parting.

"Don't" she said in a breathless whisper. Which caused to be the end of Ageha's waiting. Closing the distance between then Ageha connected there lips in a fierce kiss. Hinata's eyes widened and stared in shock into Ageha's own.

"Don't touch her" Naruto said angrily how the hell she women touch her. His eyes was turned into red the anger turned into vengeance.

Ageha turned to Naruto who was tried to struggle her control but he can't. " So , You love her"

"Yes I love her she is my life. She is the only person who love me and accept me. She is beautiful women and cute in any other girl in konaha village.

Ageha raised his eyebrow and Hinata blushed at Naruto deeply care about her. Ageha look at him several second and ignored him and turned backed to Hinata.

Ageha smirked, moving in-between Hinata's legs placing her hands on either side of the girl's waist. "So you want it then?" Hinata blushed, if possible, harder but nodded nether the less. Ageha's smirk widened as she moved closer There lips locked in another kiss, more passionate and eager than the first, tongues', teeth and lips trying to claim the others. Ageha moved her hands under Hinata's top, feeling the creamy flawless skin. Desperate for more skin contact, the blond ripped off Hinata's tank top letting the shreds scatter on the floor. Pulling back from the kiss Ageha gazed at the sight of Hinata's topless body. Hinata wore a pale blue bra that was slightly too small, her breast overflowing the edges.

"I-I-I…" Hinata stuttered. Ageha leaned back looking down at Hinata's incredibly flushed face. Since words seamed to fail her Hinata slowly moved her hand up and brushed the Ageha's shoulder sliding the fabric of her robe down. Smirking Ageha slowly leaned back further seductively undoing her robe.

Ageha watched as Hinata gazed at her in fascination as Ageaha's large full breasts were reviled. The youngest of the pair moaned as she grasped a breast into her had, massaging it. But after that attempt Hinata faint but Ageha continue her process.

Naruto very pissed on ageha she taking advantages on hinata. He seen Hinata was totally pass out " Please stopped it, leave her alone. I can do anything you want but leave her."

And that statement Ageha stopped and turned to Naruto. That drug is badly affected on ageha mind is really she didn't know what to do. She turned to Naruto moved toward her.

" You can do anything ,huh" she said. Naruto bite her lips and nobbed for protecting Hinata. As for Ageha Kurono is succubus is seduce man. She is only toy her but her real intension to used the Boy.

"Shh… please… I just need a little h…help." She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk Naruto lay there as the older woman moved her warm tongue inside his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what the woman was doing to him. Feeling the boy start relax Ageha slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked as Ageha pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Don't worry… you'll enjoy this." She whispered as she reached over and pulled off his shirt. Naruto breathing hard stared silently as the woman reached to her own shirt and pulled off her top part of her dress undoing the bandages and removing her chainmail shirt revealing her Large chest to the boy. Naruto completely awestruck by what he was seeing didn't even notice as the woman undid the front of his pants a bit. Moving down she planted her breasts on the boy and once again brought her lips to his. The Succubus lady has gain lot of pleasure earned to this body. Ageha look at Boy face and slap her red lips against him. And kissing him passionately. He Amazed by the feeling of her woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down his pants.

Her mind still not quite right Ageha none the less still realized that she had found something unexpected. She pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his pants down revealing her 'big' discovery. Ageha the blue hair succubus let out a moan as she laid eyes on the boy's penis. He was semi hard but already Ageha could tell he was very big considering his age. Almost in a daze she reached out and used both her hands to touch him. Naruto laid on the floor wincing as the woman touched him there, but it was pleasant and sending him feelings he had never experienced before. Soon he had grown to his full length in her hands and Ageha looked at him amazed at what she had discovered. Dreamily she stood up and removed the last of her clothing above Naruto letting him see her in all her glory.

Naruto stayed there his eyes glued to what he was seeing his eyes traveling down her body seeing her erect nipples down to a cleanly trimmed bush of hair that she had down between her legs. He had of course known what sex was, he had found out a lot about it when he was doing research for his Sexy Jutsu in those magazines. He knew that what he was doing was also not 'right' by people's moral standards but here with this woman he couldn't have cared less.

Ageha couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out. Naruto clutched at the grass beneath him and leaned back as he felt the woman take him into her mouth. It was wet warm and felt amazing. Taking him in fully Ageha began to slide her tongue up and down his length while furiously working her hand down at her sex.

"Ahh ahh." Naruto cried as the woman moved her head up and down on him doing things to him he had never felt before in his life because He experience in Older women who really beautiful. It was an amazing feeling Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked down at the woman's face as her ruby red lips slid once again down his shaft shiny with her saliva. Naruto felt it building up inside of him and started trusting his pelvis up trying to seek a release to the pleasure. Ageha felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was close. Seeking her wonderful gift that she so desperately needed Ageha took him deeply into her mouth and sucked hard while her hand cupped his balls gently massaging them.

Naruto tensed and finally blew. Ageha felt the first shot hit the back of her throat and pulled back to allow the rest of his seed into her mouth so she could taste him. Naruto gasped hard as load after load shot into her mouth were she eagerly drank it down as it entered her mouth. Finally done Ageha moved her tongue around his penis lapping up any remaining fluid that had escaped her mouth. Naruto meanwhile was enjoying the aftermath of his release and the delicate ministrations of the woman. Feeling her move away from him Naruto looked up and saw the woman looking at him lustfully.

"So… how did you like that?" she said smiling gently. Naruto sat up.

"That was amazing… but who are you?" Naruto asked. Ageha moved closer to him.

"My name is Ageha Kurono." She said. Naruto nodded, admiring the older woman's nude body.

"Oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said in half unconscious. Ageha's foggy mind briefly attempted to remember why that name ringed a bell but wrote it off as not important; she had… other things on her mind at the moment. Smiling Ageha stood up and helped Naruto stand up as well.

"Who is that girl?" she asked again.

"She is my girl friend and my women who I want to Marry" Naruto said even he was in her charm. " Tsuande sama give us some time so we spend us private time" Ageha eyes widened both boy and girl known her friend tsunade.

"Well then Naruto I hoped you enjoyed that but I think it's my turn now don't you think?" she said and hugged him close to her body. Feeling Ageha's naked body on his own Naruto moved his own arms around her as she bent down and captured his lips in another kiss. Pulling away Ageha looked around and spotted a nearby flat rock that seemed to be able to do the job nicely. She moved over to it taking Naruto along by the hand. She turned and sat down on the edge then gently spread her legs open allowing Naruto to see her fully.

"See how wet I am Naruto-kun?" She said placing her hand over her matted Dark hair and opening herself down there. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing and once again thought back to his research on the female body he had done to learn how to properly pull off his sexy Jutsu.

"Please… don't make wait any longer Naruto-kun. Use your tongue and lick me." She moaned. Naruto nodded while he was in her charm and moved in between her legs ready to repay her for how good she had made him feel earlier. Naruto moved his head in and instantly smelled her wet core. It was intoxicating and oh so welcoming to his senses. Naruto opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit. Tasting her for the first time Naruto truly believed that he had found the one thing in the world that tasted better than ramen. Wanting more Naruto moved back in and began to explore Ageha in earnest with his mouth.

"Ohhh… yes that feels so good. Don't stop Naruto… make me feel good." Ageha moaned as Naruto began to explore the deep corners of her sex with his mouth. Ageha moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Ageha as happy as she had made her. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Ageha made her pleasure obvious.

"Ohhh yesss! Right there! Keep doing that Naruto! Don't stop!" She screamed. Encouraged by her moaning Naruto concentrated there as she seemed to get even wetter than before. Ageha moved her legs behind Naruto and trapped his head between her thighs trying to bring him even closer in to her as she could. Naruto began to speed up and wrapped his arms around her legs as she began to tremble.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! YESSSS!" Ageha cried in rapture as she finally reached her peek and exploded sending a torrent of her sexual fluids gushing out of her sex. Naruto barley had any warning as she pushed her sex more into his face and exploded sending her liquids in to his open mouth and all over his face as Ageha finally went limp and laid spread on the rock breathing heavily trying to regain her breath after her amazing orgasm that had finally calmed to fires of lust that had built up inside her up until now.

Finally release from the vice grip Ageha's thighs had him in Naruto stepped up and admired the beautiful goddess that he had given pleasure to. Ageha opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She saw he had gotten hard again and smiled. Ageha sat up still breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips in her hers and began to gently kiss him tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Ageha.

Pulling away she moved Naruto into her lap once again captured his lips and began a hot make out kiss while one of her hands snaked down and grabbed hold of Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned as the goddess that was Ageha continued the kiss while stroking him up and down with her hand. Placing one of her fingers at the tip of his cock Naruto twitched as he felt once again closer to that amazing relief that he had felt once before. Ageha knowing he was close sped up and was soon rewarded when Naruto came once again.

"Oh Ageha! That feels so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot his load into her hand. Coming down from the pleasure Naruto noticed that Ageha had brought her had to her mouth and was gently licking her fingers clean of the semen. One by one Ageha licked her fingers as strands of Naruto's cum dangled between them. Having finished with her work Ageha smiled at Naruto, both their faces flushed and excited.

"Mmm you taste good Naruto-kun, but I think it's time for the main course." She said then moved him off her and pushed him onto the rock where she had been sitting on.

"Main course?" Naruto asked. Ageha smiled and moved him into a better position on top of the rock and crawled up on top of him.

"Of course Naru-kun. Things only get better from here on out." She said then began stroking him again. It didn't take long and once again Naruto was stiff again. Ageha smiled.

"This is when the real fun begins." She said lustfully as she moved up positioned his penis at her entrance and sat down heavily sending Naruto's full length into herself in one quick motion.

"Ahhhh! Ag… Ageha!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself inside of the beautiful goddess on top of him.

"Ohhhhhhh! God! YESSSS!" Ageha cried as she finally felt Naruto's huge cock deep inside her. Wanting that initial pleasure to continue Ageha moved up then dropped back down letting Naruto's hard length pierce her again and again as she moved uncontrollably seeking that wonderful felling of ecstasy once more. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with Ageha's lustful expression as she moved down still moving up and down on his hard cock.

"Naru-Kun! Lick them! Suck them. Please just give a little more!" She cried as she trusted her chest onto his face. Naruto more than willing to do so moved his hands and captured on of the heaving breasts in his hands and ran his tongue across it.

"OH! YES! That's it! Keep it up!" Ageha cried as she felt Naruto begin to suck on her breast. Naruto had taken Ageha's nibble in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her nipple. She had been sweating earlier which had left a small amount of a salty taste on her body but Naruto didn't care he loved this taste. Perhaps it was that he never had a mother and had never been breast fed, but Naruto now knew why he often saw women hit their husbands and boyfriends when they looked at other women, breasts were truly a wonderful thing. Naruto happily sucked on Ageha's chest alternating between the two and making sure the other one got some attention too by rubbing it with his hand. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving Ageha's chest attention as Ageha happily bounced up and down on top of him. Pretty soon however Naruto felt himself about to burst. Buy this time Ageha had lost all awareness around her, all her attention was on the wonderful feeling that Naruto's cock was giving her between her legs. She had her head up mouth open and drool coming out of her mouth as she begged Naruto to give her more.

"NARUTO! I'M ALMOST THERE! GIVE ME MORE PLEASE!" Ageha cried trusting up and down on him, their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"AGEHA! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy. Ageha felt his hot cum enter her and was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her full on as she came hard, leaning back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ageha screamed. It seemed as though she had finally gotten what she had so desperately wanted in her whole life at that one very moment in time. With her orgasm finally tapering off she fell forward on to Naruto and held him close. Naruto stayed there holding onto Ageha. Ageha made one final movement and turned dropping herself and Naruto down onto the ground with him on top of her.

With Naruto still inside her Ageha just wrapped her limps around him and held him close as she finally felt relief. Naruto exhausted from the ordeal and completely spent followed after Ageha soon after and fell asleep there in the forest.

In hokage office

Tsunade has seen all the incident from Crystal ball in her Hokage office. Tsuande sighed at Ageha Behavior as per Succubus she could be used her charm seduce Hyuga Heir and Jinchuricky of Nine tails.

"Damn it, Now I've to explained Naruto and Hinata before Both they kill her" Tsuande used the transportation Justu to teleport herself.

Back to Naruto and Hinata

A few hours later Ageha Kurono felt the sudden cool breeze of the wind against her side. Still groggy she could barely remember where she was or how she got there. Spending a few more minutes there her senses began to slowly trickle back to her. A move of her hand told her she was on the floor outside on the grass. And then another breeze quickly alerted her that she was naked.

'_Wait… naked?_' Ageha thought then quickly tried to get up. She moved and all of a sudden was hit by all sorts of stimuli. First was the weight on top of her, then the feeling of nude skin on skin indicating that whoever was with her was also naked, then the last feeling. The movement of her getting up moved something down there and to her horror realized that something was partially inside of her. Ageha opened her eyes and looked down quickly.

'…_what the… hell?!_' she thought in morbid fascination as she spotted a mat of blond hair between her naked breasts. Shocked into silence and not even able to try to move she continued to stare down at the person on top of her and she turned to see Hyuga Hinata who was still unconscious . Ageha looked and finally the words came to her mind. 'I had sex with Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga ' She thought still paralyzed. Breathing quickly she slowly started to remember.

'_That's right… I was injected with something during that palace… I was on my back! And meet tsunade_' She remembered. '_But then how did we…_' She tried to remember then slowly it started coming back to her. The run through the forest trying to get to the Tsuande before she got any worse, the slip up that sent her crashing down to the ground. Then finding couple who was training in the for Chunin exam. Then as quickly as that she started getting the rest. The feel of Naruto and Hinata lips, the taste of his and hermouth, the taste of his seed, the feeling of his cock pounding away at her. Ageha laid back and simply remembered what it had been like. It had been a very long time since she had ever had sex but in sex with both couples.

Lying there suddenly realized what she was doing. Looking down she saw her hand gently stroking Naruto's hair enjoying the feeling of his breath on her naked chest and the snug fit of his now limp penis still making its presence known inside her. She look his wisker mark that made look cute."_kawai_" Ageha closed her eyes and thought of what she should do. "_Tsuande would kill me if she found out I sex with her precious shinobies."_

Ageha opened her eyes and looked down at the young boy. '_Well… no one was to know but us right?_' She thought. '_I must be going crazy… but_' She blushed as she remembered something that she had discovered. '_For such a young Couple but this guy sure is… big._' She thought blushing horribly at what she had decided to do.

"Well better get to it then." She mused out loud then gently got up taking Naruto off of her but still holding onto him. She was unprepared however for the sudden wave of pleasure that spread from her pussy once she took him out of her. Once she did however a white mixture of her and his sexual fluids poured out of her spreading out onto the ground. '_Good god!_' She thought as she felt her pussy finally freed of his dick and the juices following out of her.

Naruto finally awoke and opened his eye's seeing Ageha's amazingly red ones stare deep into his own. Naruto fully awake moved away from her slightly unsure if he had only just had an amazing dream."He is not like that Tsukune guy but he is so handsome then him so let take advantage on him.' Ageha thought to herself and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he closed his to and kissed back.

Naruto pushed her backed he turned to his girlfriend Hinata who was Lying on the floor. He stand up for his knees and ran forward.

" Hinata, come get up. HINATA" naruto shouted. Hinata heared his voice she slowly opened her eyes. She has seen naruto face and smiled. Naruto smiled at hinata was awake he hugged her tightly." Thank goodness Hinata. You're awake"

"Naruto-kun , What happened ?" Hinata asked. Naruto broke the hugged and before they start to talk each other they seen both are naked. Both blushing madly , they tried to remember what happened with them. But they didn't.

Ageha was smirked at the couple who gave her lot of pleasure as she feel before. She took her clother but Tsuande appeared before she leaved.

"Where are you leaving Ageha" Tsuande said.

Ageha blinked she turned to blonde hair women whos purple aura surrounded by his side. T-tsuande" She shuttered.

Naruto , Hinata turned see the Hokage-sama appeared.

"Ba-chan"Naruto Said.

"Tsuande-sama" Hinata said.


	2. Training

Naruto and Hinata stared Tsunade what she explained about Ageha.

"Would you please explained what is she?"

Tsuande sighed she didn't know it would difficult to has explained two shinobi. "The word is derived from Late Latin _succuba_ "strumpet" (from _succubare_ "to lie under", from _sub-_ "under" and _cubare_ "to lie"), used to describe the supernatural being as well. The word is first attested from 1387"

Naruto and Hinata understand her meaning they turned to Ageha Kurono. Both teens turned stared at her beautiful body and sexy body , beautiful eyes like bloody lava , hot red lips and her beautiful skin. Both blushed at look away from her.

" and don't worry both of you. We succubus has choosen the designed one. I also choose my designed one and he dead long time ago" Ageha look down on the floor. She lift her face up and smile " so we succubus live on sex with other men or women also. So both you've don't worry about that"

Naruto and hinata relief hear to nothing would happen. " I might surprise that you were within my charm but you didn't give up on your love naruto-kun. What do you know about this girl?

Naruto smiled he grabbed hinata grabbed hands and smile " "I know how you love watching the sunrise and how you cry when the sun sets. I know that when your hands shake like they are now that you're afraid or upset. I know how you love tending to your garden and how your eyes light up when you see a sunflower. I know you're as crazy as I am with ramen when it comes to cinnamon buns and I know how you dream to bring the main branch and the house branch together as a family…"

"I know you care about the smallest animal and I know how you can stand fighting or killing and I know how you would sacrifice anything to see your friends happy. You say I don't know you when it's clearly the opposite. I know everything about you. This isn't the real you Hinata and I know deep inside of your heart, you hate what you're doing so why are you doing this?"

Hinata eyes widened and light blushed appear her face . Naruto wound's tried to stopped her. I love you Hinata. I love you so much that I'm afraid of what I will do if I can't get you into my life again. I've faced down many opponents in my short time as a shinobi. A traitor and a murderer, a very powerful man, a skillful swordsman, a killer Snake, an Inner demon, two poisonous brothers and the Demon of Kiri but you're the only one that has the power to weaken me, to make me feel So helpless…So powerless…If you had gotten your wish and died on this mission…I would've followed you into the Shinigami's cold embrace just to get you back."

Hinata , Tsuande and Ageha surprised at Naruto Kind of words he tell him the full heart. While Hinata on other hand froze her words. She stand up grabbed his hands and tell " I love you, Uzumaki Naruto with my full Heart"

Ageha stand up grab Naruto and Hinata heads and pull them into their Breasts " Ahh, I never saw the beautiful couple like this" she pull them of but she blinked she seen both of them Blushing faces.

" Naruto and Hinata there is something important I want to tell you" Both shinobi turned and look at Hokage " As far Ageha live here I want you two became sex toys for Ageha"

" WHAT" both shinobi shouted.

" What do you though I didn't saw Hinata and Ageha sex then Naruto and Ageha sex. I seen both of you are greatly enjoying" both teens blushing like madly. While ageha she slightly like Naruto and Hinata as par she was succubus she has to gain more sex with her.

" But Baa-chan I have to participate in Chunin Exam and " but it was cut of by Ageha " Ohh you want to enter in Chunin Exam so why don't I would train you"

Both shinobi stared at Blue hair Succubus " Before i know she was most fighter skill and smarter then any women in this world. And she teaches the some ninjutsu" Tsuande said. Both teens couldn't believe Tsuande words the strong succubus and know well Ninjutsu.

" So Naruto-kun" ageha wrapped her Hands around Naruto and pull him into Hugged " would You and Hinata like trained with me " Before Naruto could answer Ageha capture Naruto lips once again kissed him this time slipping her tongue out and into his mouth.

Hinata eyes widened as succubus was kissing Naruto in front of her. She ranned forward grabbed Naruto hands pushed him backed .

Naruto and ageha who was kissing was broke by Hinata, But suddenly frown came on Ageha face as she was now enjoying with blonde but Ageha quickly took a chance and kiss hinata directly before she could speak. Hinata eyes widened but she stay clam and gave her returned kiss. Naruto jaw open when he saw two girls kissing each other.

Several seconds later two girls broke the kiss both of them heavily panted " Okay, I and Naruto would like train with you" Hinata said with panted while she and Ageha turned see the blonde was lying unconscious on the floor. Light blushed appeared on Hinata face she totally forgot Naruto was in there.

Ageha smirked " _I really like these teens guy and girl. She really reflect her mom personality and Naruto he has father personality. Both of you guys hear me they really grown up"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto and Hinata teens shonobies , Ageha the legendary succubus and Tsunade the hokage of the hidden leaf were standing over training ground.

" Both of you my lovely sweet hearts are you ready" Ageha teased them. Both teens shiniobi were blushed and nobbed. Hinata tried but she didn't moved her body. Naruto blinked and turned to ageha " What you have done to Hinata"

" Well I changed my mind I want to only fight with you" Ageha said. Naruto greeted his teeth how dared she do this to Hinata.

Naruto took out four kunai and hurled it in the direction of the smiling Lady Succubus and charged at him full pelt in the wake of the flying weapons. The Ageha smile didn't wane; he simply caught the kunais out of the air with inhuman swiftness and returned them to the blond ninja catching his clothing at the shoulders and leg of his trousers with such force that his entire direction was reversed pinning him against the trunk of the tree on the other side of the clearing and so secure that he couldn't move.

"Amazing."

Tsunade smirked and Hinata gasped in unison, not trusting their eyes at the unbelievable feet they had just witnessed. The Succubus, still in his original position, had just neutralized Naruto with nothing more than a simple movement of the arm or at least that was the assumption because they never actually saw him catch the kunais and throw them.

Alright, I see you are serious, so now I'm going to give you a chance," The Succubus now staring at the immobile form of Naruto perched the staff precariously on a rock with a bell on either ends, "If you can touch punch me once in the next ten minutes, I will training you continue but if you didn't" She turned to Naruto " I will leave with your room and ..she grinned.

Naruto blushed " he knew what her next meaning" while Hinata raised her killer intel on Naruto " _ I will not let her hand on my Naruto-kun" _

" and Naruto used you bijuu power" Naruto and Hinata raised their eyebrow the lady know about Bijju but he didn't hesitate he know ageha is more powerful then normal shinobi and he nobbed.

"_I will protect those precious to me with my life and I made a promise to Hinata_," Naruto's voice roared as the kyuubi's chakra engulfed his form sprouting a tail made of red chakra giving him the strength to pull his pinned limbs of the tree and turning to stare into the dark-brown eyes of a warrior that had seen many bloody battles and countless fears of the ageha, "_and I never go against my word, for that is my nindo_."

The ageha stood there staring Naruto into his animal eyes, his back towards the balancing staff and girls and as Naruto was about to charge he raised his palm halting the furious blonde.

"Let's make this a little interesting, shall we?" she said, as she reached into his cloak and removed a piece of cloth which she tied around his eyes, "Now you may begin."

"You'll be apologizing a lot sooner than you think Lady," Naruto said in a far too loud voice, "you're underestimating me."

"For insignificant little whelps such as you all…" she paused for effect turning his head in the direct where he believed Hinata, "I don't need to make assumptions."

He formed the all too familiar seals and shouted out his technique.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

"_Impressive, he obviously knows how to perform the jutsu well,"_the ageha thought to himself, "_but I wonder if he could pull that much off with his own chakra and not the beast's, guess I'll find out later."_

In the once sparse field nearly two hundred of Narutos clones erupted from the smoke. They dashed at the staff perched on the rod covering the distance in the blink of an eye but to their surprise the blindfolded old man appeared in front of them and mowing down the clones like Chouji at an all you can eat buffet. Front kick, reverse punch, knife hand chop, round house kick, spinning round house kick, back hand slap and all manner of taijutsu strikes rained upon the kyuubi empowered boy's clones for almost five minutes straight. Right after he dealt a rising knee to a clone dispelling it, he drove a palm strike into Naruto's gut so hard that it sent him flying towards the paralysied Hinata girl. Hinata was still too shocked at the ageha display of power as he single handedly destroyed nearly one hundred of Naruto's clones and sent him flying with a simple palm strike.

In his rage he didn't see the girl as he flew past them and landed roughly on the ground and coming to a stop a couple seconds later. He stood up from the trench he had created staring heatedly at the still blind folded ageha, standing as if he was on a Sunday stroll. It angered him, but more importantly, he was becoming fearful, not of the aging ageha's strength but because he was running out of time and the threat of losing the one person who loved him for so long - even when he was lonely – and the person he thought of as a big sister was becoming more and more eminent as the seconds ticked away. Little did he know, the kyuubi was feeding off of these emotions to further loosen the seal and slowly corrupt his mind.

Naruto had formulated a plan with the two girls, he would distract the ageha while they sneak around and tried to punch Ageha. Unfortunately the Ageha saw through their plan and with a few swift movements that strangely resembled Jyuken. Hinata, who still had her Byakugan activated, couldn't help but gasp as she saw the man -who is obviously not a Hyuga- do something similar to her family's patented style of fighting, only his way was more flowing and fluid like a dance, beautiful and deadly at the same time, truly a gentle fist. She was so shocked that she was brought to reality when a resounding slap rung through the air. The aged lady after paralyzing Naruto with his Jyuken imitation suddenly appeared in front of.. Unfortunately for her she had no ninja training what so ever, so with that blow, it was pretty much the end of her as she was welcomed into unbiased unconsciousness.

"W-what did you do to Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered as the lady slowly turned around to face her direction.

"Hmhmhm," the lady laughed, further unnerving the shy Hyuga girl, "he failed, so now it's up to you. There are still about forty five seconds remaining. You can still save your friends if you aren't weak, or do you want to watch her die."

."Or maybe you want him to live the rest of his life with the loss of his last loved ones, a faith worse than death."

He was taunting her, but he wasn't taunting her into giving up, but to get her to fight with all of her heart; that was exactly what he got.

Hinata got into a Jyuken stance and stared squarely at the Ageha, she wasn't about to let her new boy friend die nor let the one she loved a life of heart ache and sorrow .This is the day that shy meek Hyuga Hinata changed as all her fears worries and doubts were cast aside. The day she found her strength.

"_Thank you Naruto kun for believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself so today I shall be the one saving you."_

"You will not hurt my friends, for I will stop you with everything I have. She said in such a tone that even Hiashi would have flinched.

"Then come, little girl, show me what you have."

With that, Hinata burst forward with as much speed as she could have mustered, readying the most powerful Jyuken strike she had ever performed. As she reared her hand back to deliver the killing blow to the heart of her opponent she smiled as she was getting ever closer and closer to the man as he hadn't moved. The Lady ageha, instead of moving, she simply grabbed the wrist and with a swift movement tossed her in the same direction in which she was headed.

Naruto, still trying to get free of his binding, heard every last one of the Ageha taunt to the Hyuga heiress. Coupled with the fact that he was already in rage due to the Ageha initial taunt and the fact that he might lose his friends, what the Ageha said to Hinata was like adding fuel to the fire, literally, because behind him another tail of chakra began its growth and upon becoming full, Naruto gained the power he needed to break free of what ever had his muscles locked and made a mad charge at the staff which was behind the old man. Since he was in a direct line with the Ageha, Naruto was not able to avoid the collision course he was on with Hinata, partly due to his break neck speed and partly due to his blind rage. She crashed directly into him with the sound of flesh and bone colliding into flesh and bone.

Hinata was immediately knocked unconscious with severe burns about her body where she had made contact with Naruto's body in the collision. Naruto could only stare as he got up and looked at her unmoving form.

"What happened?" Naruto spoke, "what have you done to her?"

When Hinata had collided with Naruto, the Jyuken strike which she had prepared for the Ageha slammed into Naruto, bringing him back from his near psychotic rage.

"Look closely," the ageha said as he turned around pulling of the blind fold off his eyes, "those burns look like they were caused by an evil chakra, the chakra…which you were using."

His world was shattered, he wanted to protect her and in the end he had hurt her more than their enemy ever did but he was soon brought from his self berating by a chuckle.

"What's so funny ageha?" Naruto snapped in his direction glaring daggers at him while she held Hinata in his arms.

"Oh nothing, it's just that your time is up."

Fear was written on Naruto's face, was he going to lose her now, no, he would fight to protect them but without the kyuubi, it did more harm than good. He would fight to the last breath but as he lay Hinata gently on the ground and he pulled out a kunai out of his pouch, the Ageha started smiling again.

"Whats so funny now," Naruto screamed, desperately trying not to lose his temper, "Even if I die here you will not harm either of my friends."

"Hmhmhm, lets say you do die protecting them from me," the Ageha said with a level stare, "who is going to protect them from the four waste of time ninjas taking up positions around this clearing for the last five minutes.

This caught Naruto completely by surprise.

"_He's right, what should I do, I'm not strong enough to handle all this by myself, I might just have to…"_

He was snapped out of his thought when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, when he looked he saw that the ageha was smiling, not like his previous maniacal smiles but one that said 'I'm proud of you'.

"Looks like you figured it out," Naruto only nodded "you pass."

Naruto was paralyzed, he had fought for the life of his two most precious people and it had not been enough; then to hear he had passed, not to mention the revelation of the hunter-nins lurking in the tree line. This was too much.

"Why?" he asked, feeling as helpless as a newborn dear, "why would you…"

"Before, you said you want to get stronger so you can protect her, is that right?" the Ageha asked.

"Yes, more now than ever."

"M-me too," a very shook up Hinata said with as much surety as she had ever done, "p-please train us so we can become stronger."

The Ageha smiled his toothy smile as he watched the determination in there eyes, these children now knew what it was they had to do to truly protect their loved ones.

"Very well," he said, his smile slowly growing into something sinister, "but before I take any of you as my students there is one thing you must know and understand."

".

"You may quit at any time you like," she stated getting questioning looks from the three youngsters, "but if you do you may never return and your training will never be complete. Understood?"

He was answered with a chorus of 'Hai' from al three children.

"Good, any questions, because from now on you will be punished for any foolish questions."

That last statement had them all wondering what they had got them selves into, then in a surprisingly polite manner Naruto asked the question that has been gnawing on their minds from the beginning.

Naruto, Hinata and Ageha turned to Tsuande who clapping. " Congrat kids , both of you barly understand Ageha fight. Naruto and Hinata from Starting tomorrow your training will start training. So Naruto take Ageha to your home after all you loose the bait"

Naruto face paled he totally forgot the bait but he blinked at someone hand over her shoulder he turned see Hinata " Hinata I didn't .."

" Shuuh , Its okay Naruto I know you really love me and I trust you" Naruto smiled he hugged Hinata.

Ageha grabbed naruto hand shifted him away form him " Sorry naruto-kun but I've to discuss something to Hinata"

Naruto blinked he seen ageha and Hinata discussing something then they fininsh both they turned and smiling at naruto.

"What?" naruto asked.

" Nothing lets go to Your home Naruto-kun"ageha grabbed Naruto hands leave the area.

Tsunade seen the susbaccus and Jinchuriki leave the area. She turned to Hinata and said " Are you sure about this?"

Hinata turned and smiled " Don't worry Tsuande-Sama. I trust her and I agree with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While naruto discomfort being with ageha. Ageha grabbed his arms pulling him towards her breast. Naruto couldn't believe some lady was approached him to touch her private parts. Naruto stared at his beauty , her beautiful eyes and her flexible body. "_she is really beautiful and oh no what I'm thinking" _

Naruto bring ageha to his apartment. Ageha took refresh herself that why she moved towards his bathhouse.

After few days later,

Naruto is pacing around inside his apartment as he thinks about Ageha Kurono,Kurumu's sexy mother, why would he be thinking of someone like that? He couldn't believe he has fallen in attract with her but he was in love with Hinata but, he just couldn't believe it. He remembers the day that he had fallen in love with her too. He walked in on her as she was coming out of the shower; she was naked and wet which cause him to have a nosebleed. He didn't believe that she looks that sexy. He just wanted her right there and then but he couldn't bring himself to try doing it. It has been few days since then. He can't stop thinking of her because she was a damn sexy woman he thought through his eyes.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Naruto asked her as she turned and looked towards him. He couldn't stop looking at her and admire how beautiful she was. He looks away then slowly looks back at her, hoping this wasn't about the shower incident.

"It's about you seeing me naked." Naruto had a feeling that was this was about, but he was little worried that something bad was going to happen, he didn't want to talk about this. How can you tell someone that you loved seeing them naked and just wanted to be with them right then and there?

"What about it?" She moves to sit down beside him and turns to looks at him. Naruto, on the other hand liked the fact that she was this close to him, maybe it meant that he would have a chance after all.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok, you kind of ran out without saying a word about it so I was little worried that something was wrong." Naruto looks at her then he realizes that this may be the only time he can do this so he going put his life on the line now. Naruto gets up as he stands in front of her as he slowly pushes her onto her back then kisses her lips. As his lips touched her, Ageha was shocked then she realizes this can't be happening and she has to stop it. But Naruto then looks at her as the kiss ended.

"We can't do this Naruto and you know that." Naruto just kissed her again and again as he kisses her the 2nd time he moves his tongue into her mouth as she tries pushing him off but Naruto wouldn't give up. When the kiss ended Ageha looked at him then looks away.

" Ageha-chan, I know what I'm doing. But I don't want to hurt Hinata-chan also" Naruto stand his feet " Ageha-chan, I'm Namikaze clan heir as last member of my family I want to build up my Clan. He fall in his knees Ageha-chan would you become my second wife"

Naruto confess it. Ageha eyes surprised at Blonde sudden proposal and she didn't know what to answer it.

"Hai, Naruto-kun and Don't worry about Hinata decided few days ago , that we can shared with you"

Naruto surprised and stunned at Ageha told to him. Ageha stared at naruto blank face. She smirked as his face she lean forward grab his lips against her and giving him passionate kiss. Naruto blinked he wrapped his arms around her and gave returned kiss.

Several seconds later they broke the kiss both of them heavily panted. " Wow that was amazing kiss" Ageha replied.

" Okay its time for training" Naruto said and ageha nobbed .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto couldn't believe Hinata her own girl friend accepted to share him with Ageha that couldn't believe him.

It had been an entire half an hour later until Naruto and company finally arrived in the meeting room, panting and sweating profusely as they pushed aside the sliding door. Ageha specially asked the permission to Used the Special Room. The clothing they wore was not only extremely weighted but it seemed to hinder every movement they made so just standing and walking a short distance was a task in itself. Ageha herself was hardly able to make it as she needed assistance from both Naruto and Hinata.

"You are here so that I may explain the rules of this place,…" Naruto groaned which was heard by master Ageha who take out raise her Finger Nail and strike at Naruto . Naruto blink and quickly dodged , "…my estimation of your current skill level, and a few guidelines."

"Discipline may be learnt in one or more ways, it is up to you to choose how you would learn this," she said, "is that understood?"

"Whatever, Ageha-chan," Naruto mumbled under his breath while pouting and folding his arms, "just give us the stupid rules and start training us."

Immediately there was a two invishible Light beam in both arms causing the blonde Jinchuuriki to grit his teeth in pain. Hinata, who was seated at his side, was about to comfort him when a firm hand coupled with the resistance of the suit stopped her. It was Master Ageha shaking his head 'no' to her actions.

"I think there was something in my ear, what was that?" she said, feigning ignorance.

"Yes… sensei."

"That's what I thought," she said as she reached over to pull out the Invisible light beam, "now as I was saying. The rules are simple and straight forward and are as follows:

Never be late.

Proper respect must be shown to me at all times and to your companions while in formal occasions.

No one is allowed to try and persuade another not to leave.

Training uniforms must be worn at all times except when bathing and sleeping.

No complaints.

Expect the unexpected.

After your training is complete you may train who ever you deem worthy but you must take responsibility for that person's action

Finally, you must never reveal the location of this place or the source of your training."

Eight rules, none of which was like any they've ever heard and what is it with the no complaints and expect the unexpected rule?

"Burn these eight rules into your memories and never forget them, write it down if you must, but so long as you are here you will be governed by these rules. After which, you are free to make your own decisions."

"Hai sensei," they all answered at once.

"Good," she said with a smile coming across her lips, "now, the guidelines I am about to give you is for your benefit and following them will help you greatly in your training so pay close attention and feel free to ask for clarification on anything when I'm done."

They all nodded there head with varying degrees of excitement with the prospects of finally training.

"Take everything one step at a time, have patience with your self and rest when you are supposed to rest," and she turned serious again, "and most importantly never let your emotions guide you, let them strengthen you and motivate you but a decision made solely on emotions such as hate, anger, jealousy, greed and vengeance is a poor decision and in the end will only lead to suffering."

Naruto suddenly had a feeling of sadness wash over him; the words the old man spoke had a profound effect on him as he knew from first hand experience what he was talking about.

"Now that that has been said, remember it and hold fast to it. Are there any questions?"

This time Hinata was the first to speak up.

"W-why do you keep saying that we can leave when ever we want."

"It is because" she pasued for effect, "the strongest ninja is not the one with the…zzzzz"

Master Ageha suddenly fell asleep leaving Hinata And Naruto amazed at the sight.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, "is she dead?"

"N-no Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled at her, "she fell asleep."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto voiced, "how the hell does that happen; its only twelve "Naruto never got to finish that crack as Master Ageha suddenly opened her eyes and continued just where he left off.

"-most powerful or has the most amount of ninjutsu, strongest taijutsu, fastest speed, most powerful genjutsu or even the strongest muscle, but the one with the strongest of mind, and I'm not talking about being able to think either."

She stopped and looked inquisitively at his two students who were staring at her with eyes as big as saucers and jaws on the floor. He smirked feeling rather accomplished by there expressions - if only he knew.

"Okay if that is all your questions, let me give you my estimation of your skill level."

With that they came back to normal.

"First is Hinata of the Hyuga clan," she braced herself, "pathetic, not because your lack skill or strength, as a matter of fact you are stronger than what I would expect especially your control but you limit your self with stupid fear and indecision and is only truly strong when he is there to witness. That will not do, you must discover your own strength and use his as a driving force not as a source of acknowledgement."

The words hit her like a truck, but they had its desired affect.

"_He is right; I must find my own strength and become as strong as naruto-kun."_

"And naruto," master Ageha chuckled "I see tremendous potential in each of you, but yours seem to be far greater than any person I have ever known or met – even mine. But, you're a hot head who seemed to have an issue or two with some of the worst chakra control I've ever seen, I'm still shocked as to how you are able to do that strange technique with the blue ball of chakra. I am though, impressed with your ability to do Kage bunshin no Jutsu, but I wonder if you even know the immense possibilities of that technique. And finally, your taijutsu is atrotious, you have no form and even if you did none of your punches or kicks would be life threatening."

Naruto, for the first time in his life was speechless, in but a few sentences the old man had already measured him and found him wanting.

"Now follow me outside so that we can begin, and do not keep me waiting."

Forty five minutes later the two students were finally outside, it took them fifteen minutes just to stand up.

"Now that you are finally here start running and don't stop till I tell you to stop," master Ageha said, "I need to see where I need to start with you."

They ran all day non stop until one by one they each began to drop from exhaustion one by one until finally Naruto came to a crashing hault after five kilometers. They had covered a distance that would be considered reasonable for a genin.

"Alright meditate for 15 minutes and when you're done I will teach you how to conceal weapons so you don't have to go about with that pouch and holster all the time." She said calmly, "and I have already taken the liberty of burning your weapons pouch and holsters.

After they meditated he began to demonstrate the art of concealing weapons.

"Now you try," She said with one light she the Box ( Susbacuss hidden ability), twenty Kunai, forty Shuriken, a pair of kamas, a pair of sais, a short sword and a fuma shuriken appear from his clothing and then making it all 'disappear' back into his clothes. He then unfurled a scroll which he pulled out from under his robes and unsealed an arsenal three times as much as what he was currently carrying. The funny thing about the weapons was that they were all made of construction paper.

"These are your new weapons, and until you are able to use them like real weapons you are forbidden to use real ones," he said noting the faces of his three students, "reason being, a ninja must be able to make anything in his hands a deadly weapon from a stick to a peanut. Now start concealing these weapons, when I return there must be nothing left in your piles and I must not see any unusual bulges."

But before he was gone in to the house he paused.

"And don't bend them. When you get the hang of this you may wash up, eat and rest, your real training begins tomorrow," he began to walk away with one last thing before he disappeared in the door way, "Enjoy this freedom while it lasts for tomorrow your new life begins and your old life ends."

Later that day, Naruto and Hinata, after getting the hang of concealing weapons were treated to a meal of rice, fish and vegetables..

After dinner , Naruto was lucky to be getting such good training and need to grow up and stop acting like a child and that he would get used to it. They eventually did become accustomed to seeing such sights but that did not mean Naruto did not stop having feelings for Hinata and Her new Master Ageha . To him Both of them are a goddess. After they were settled master kyosh came in and made them aware of the three charts on the ceiling, one of which was chart of pressure points and their effects – death, paralysis and unconsciousness –and the other a chart of striking point and their effects.

"Memorize each and every one of these points and their effects as well as combining consecutive pressure points or striking points. Make them second nature to you."

With that he left, leaving three very tired students staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow is goin to be the beginning of hell.

It was five O' clock in the morning and our two Ninjas in training were all snug and warm on their futons dreaming happy dreams until a bucket of ice cold water was dashed on them immediately jolting them from their slumber –they're not accustomed to the water on the mountain as yet.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready and eat breakfast, after that meet me behind the house."

With that he disappeared in the shadows of the room.

Naruto and the girls complied even though reluctantly as they hastily washed up, put on their training suits and eat breakfast but they soon felt ill as they saw what master Ageha had set up for them at the back of the house.

The back of the house was like a forest and got darker the further you looked and there was a lake to the right but that was not the cause for their sudden illness. The back of the house looked like something out of a war movie except with a lot more traps that actually worked. There was an obstacle course starting with a twelve foot wall and a single ninja wire spanning fifty feet attached to the top of the wall and a poll of similar height. From that there was more poles scattered haphazardly about in different heights leading to the lake and from the lake thin slabs of either cardboard or sheeting ply on the surface in an arc leading back to the land where rows of swinging blades awaited them to pass through then through a jungle of ribbons and soft material all with a large sheet of foil paper underneath and a second twelve foot wall with a board perched on a stand on the other end, not to mention everything had bells on them. The scariest thing was… that was the things they _could_ see.

As they stared wide eyed at the Torture machine, the old man cleared his throat to get there attention.

"Before you begin, first warm up by stretching then do fifty push ups, seventy five sit ups and a five kilometer jog. Get going."

To some that sounded like exactly what it was, a warm up, but when you are not accustomed wearing tabbies, wearing a suit that resists every motion you make and adds fifty pounds to your body this warm up was more like having a Sunday jog across Canada.

Two hours later they were finished with there warm up. Naruto didn't know how much more he could go, Hinata didn't know how she made it as master Ageha had practically forced them all to finish and yet she did not give up even though he taunted, ridiculed and belittled them all they way at random intervals.

"Okay now for the hard part," she said with a content smile on her face, "but before we do Naruto, impressive stamina, Hinata, I aw you nearly give up a few time before looking at Naruto and changing your mind, remember the strength that you want is within you, all you have to do is believe in yourself, no somebody else.

Naruto scratched behind his head, Hinata had a look of determination, feeling more motivated than ever, there was no way she was going to let a non-ninja show her up, friend or otherwise .

"But that was just the warm up," all feelings of pride was gone but the motivation and determination was still there especially for Hinata, "

Back with Naruto, Master Ageha was explaining there assignment or torture or what ever you want to call it.

"Firstly, I forbid the use chakra in this exercise," that seemed to take the wind out of Naruto's sail, "you must scale the wall, move across the tight wire while killing or incapacitating the hidden targets, if you don't they attack back, hop from poll to poll without falling while dodging the weapons I will be throwing at you, next, you run across the sheets on the lake and kill or incapacitate the targets in the boat without falling in, make it through the blades without getting sliced up and through the ribbons and sheet without disturbing it, go over the second wall and land on the board without breaking it or making a sound."

Naruto and Hinata was as pale as ghosts now, unfortunately it did not end there.

"Oh, if here a bell, the sound of the foil, I see the ribbon or sheets move or you get hit by a weapon you start over immediately and you will do this every day except Sunday until you can do the entire course in ten seconds or less," the grin he had on was almost sadistic, "hey no need to worry, this is only level one. Oh, by the way, and no blood line ability. Begin."

It was now the weekend and Naruto and Hinata made no progress beyond the tight wire, as a matter of fact they couldn't even get on it without even making the bell jingle and this was starting to rub on Naruto's nerves.

"Aarhh" Naruto groaned as he was rudely awakened by Master Ageha.

"No need to be that way," she said with a grin on her face, "we'll be taking a break today."

Naruto immediately brightened up.

"No training today?"

"I never said that," she answered, "today I would be working on the less physical aspects of your training and giving you a few pointers to complete the obstacle course so you don't have to wear your training suit but I expect you to be fully armed and put on these weights."

In a few minutes the three got into some clothes that Master Ageha had brought for them. They were a simple pair of black pants and white karate gi jackets tied with a black sash. After breakfast they were all assembled in the dojo as the last master began talking to them about the purpose of the obstacle course which was speed, stealth, sharpening reflexes and senses or agility and that a ninja without these skills is not a ninja at all. Then out of no where he pulled out a shogi board and asked who knew how to play, Hinata knew but unfortunately Naruto didn't. The old man instructed Hinata to play while he explained the rules to Naruto but during the discussion a thought occurred to him.

"Naruto."

"Yes sensei."

"I must ask you a question," Master Ageha stated, "be honest, I wont hold your answer against you."

Naruto looked confused but nodded a yes any way.

"It's about the beast sealed within you."

Naruto suddenly seemed a bit depressed. He still hadn't gotten over what happened to Hinata the last time he used its power.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Will you use its power?"

"No!" his head shot up his eyes filled with anger at the Kyuubi, "I lost control and hurt Hinata chan, I will never use that damn fox's chakra again."

The master chuckled proud of his student.

"But as a Jinchuuriki you have responsibilities not to ever lose control no matter the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"When you get angry, it uses your rage as fuel to gain a hold on you."

"So what can I do? If I ever see that snake bastard again who took Sasuke, I don't know what I might do," as he said this, his eyes started to turn red with slits, "just thinking about that bastard is getting me angry."

"Calm yourself Naruto, you are already starting to change."

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his rage and his eyes returned to its normal blue.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I can teach you to control the beast no matter how much of its chakra you use or how angry you get but it will take intense training in mental discipline along with your physical training," he said with a flat stare, "The best part of this is that you will be immune to all genjutsu except ones where you are taken into the users mind. Those you can only defend yourself to a certain extent."

"Really, when do we start?" Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, "I'm gonna learn genjutsu."

Master Ageha sighed.

"_Seems I'll have to teach him to pay attention. Oh well, that's part of what the Shogi is for."_

"First, you have to master that obstacle course," Naruto's head dropped, "now come on we have a game of shogi to play, this will be good for you, it builds patience which is good for mental discipline."

It has been Two week since Naruto and Hinata started their training in the way of the ancient Shinobi under the, how may I say… eccentric Lady Susbacuss. She had put them through hell. Every time they came close to making the Crazy Susbacuss but in the Shinobi way standards in the obstacle course he threw something new at them, like greasing the wire, setting the traps on the targets to launch Kunais at them if they miss a critical point that would either render the target dead or immobile, increasing their weights, making them use different weapons and don't forget, if they set off any traps they would need to start over. Oh, the rope mustn't break either, this may not seem like much but considering that they now carried enough weights to make even rock lee give up – well, Naruto at least - and yet they had to scale twelve foot walls, move across flimsy looking tight wire, hop from poll to poll and at the same time avoid deadly projectiles thrown at them randomly, without making a single noise or ruffle while still completing the course in less than ten seconds.

The Sundays, which was supposed to be their day to rest was rapidly becoming more and more… difficult. It started when Naruto mastered the rules to Shogi and was proficient enough at playing – you can master something and still get your ass handed to you. He started them playing Shogi without the board, something about improving their concentration, needless to say Naruto sucked the most and his lack of concentration often led to some bickering between He and Hinata.

.

The second Part of the Year – this is where the extra weights actually came in. Lady Ageha t was becoming a bit sadistic, from her games of dodge and catch to the survival missions. The survival missions were actually training designed to heighten their senses and awareness. How did it work? He teleported them into the dark part of the forest behind the house with blind fold on and told them that they could not come out until they could here his attacks. At first it was difficult, very difficult as the beautiful Women moved like a ghost and pounced at them with animal ferocity and with such precision that made him truly worthy of his title. These objects were by far too small and the surroundings to dark to be seen by just anybody thus it took them another three months. In all this Hinata was forbidden to use her Byakugan as ageha told her it would be beneficial to her if she didn't.

"You would be quite surprised with yourself if you master this"

The rest day was dedicated to meditating under a frigid heavy waterfall. This particular exercise was especially useful as it improved mental discipline and strength, something that Naruto needed seeing as how he was the least talented in Genjutsu which brings us to the third year of this training. The water of the waterfall was cold, very cold and at some times there was ice in it and the students would have to stay under this frigid cascade the entire day. This exercise was dangerous because there was the risk of catching pneumonia or freezing to death but their sensei was with them all the way giving advice and lectures as they meditated until he felt they were at least strong enough to carry on without him.

"I know this is difficult to take but when you are able to sit under it without feeling bother by the water's force or its frosty bite then will your mind be a fortress," she stated in a sage like way, "and with a strong mind obstacles that stop even the will, will be overcome, your strength will be immeasurable for the mind conquers all."

This particular exercise did wonders for Hinata, though she was not as strong as Naruto she was a damn good second.

The last day before of Chunin Exam Ageha was proud of his students, particularly Naruto, he had mastered everything he had thrown at him the past Month, the meditations the obstacle course and what ever the old sadist threw at him and not only did he survived, he thrived. Hinata was no slouch either; she had turned from a shy timid girl to a beautiful confident and strong young woman who drew strength from herself and her own desires.

"I am proud of the three of you," Ageha said, with a proud smile on his face.

Tsunade Smile at Naruto and Hinata had manage to train under Ageha. Her scary training ritual was worst for any normal ninja but in case of Naruto and Hinata both are exceptional case.

Tsuande turned to Ageha " After first time she sex with Hinata and Naruto. She recognised something that why she trained them. But I don't know Why?"

" Ano, Agaha-chan Can I asked you one question ?" Naruto asked.

"Go , on "

" uh , well you taught us many things which is benifical for us. But I don't understand why did you suddenly teach us advance trainging sections" Tsuande jaw opened she look at wide eyes. " _did he read my mind" _ while Hinata and Ageha stay clam.

Ageha smirked " well that interesting question Naruto-kun. But yes I have reason." Naruto , Hinata and Tsuande turned to Naruto.

" Well naruto and Hinata I want you came up with me in My friend Home" Tsuande raised her eyebrow. Naruto and Hinata both glace at each other and nobbed.

" Alright , Ageha-chan after this Chunin Exam over we would like to up" Ageha Smiled at her Stundent in other words two lovers.

"Okay, you both can go home and Naruto best of luck for your Chunin Exam" Both Nobbed and left the room.

Ageha smile turned see Tsuande gave angry glared " What?"

" You don't want to show off with you're old rival Tarasura" Ageha blinked she look away " What are you saying. Ohh what the time I've to go Bye" then she puffed away.

"Get Back here Ageha" Tsuande shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Apartment

Back home Naruto stood in the middle of his room and looked around the place. Everywhere he looked there were old ramen cups and trash littered around the place. Having always been alone and never having anybody over, Naruto had never really bothered cleaning up after himself. He did of course clean up once in a while but if was usually because he couldn't take one step before stepping on something. "Well can let Ageha-chan see all this mess." He said and moved around the small apartment cleaning up as fast as he could.

Naruto finished up quickly and moved over to his bed to wait. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt he had gotten a while ago. Lying down on his bed Naruto could see the moon from his window. 'Wow a lot's happened today.' Naruto thought. 'Thought today would be a day I and Hinata train under Master Ageha _ sexy and hot_.' Naruto blinked and blush then began to think until the day's events and his quick clean up of his apartment finally took their toll on him and he drifted off to sleep.

…

…

…

Naruto slowly started to wake up. He could feel warmth pressed up against him and a soft gentle feeling on his lips. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ageha on top of him eye's closed and kissing him softly. Fully awake from his light nap Naruto returned the attention and began kissing back. Ageha continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Naruto to see her.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to report in then go home and get ready." She said smiling gently down at him. Naruto mean while was dumb struck. Kurenai was dressed in a soft silky red Cloth. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but hat only served to show more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh? You like it?" Ageha said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back but never really got a chance to use it." She said. Naruto looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Ageha -chan." Naruto said. Ageha blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said and once again laid herself on top of him and kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth. As the kiss grew in intensity so too did their desire. Hands roaming and tongues gently caressing each other Naruto and Ageha let their passions take over once again.

Naruto brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Ageha 's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Ageha moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare chest. Ageha felt Naruto grow in hardness down below as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Ageha used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Naruto.

Finally wanting more Ageha broke off the kiss and stood up a bit of saliva still on her lips as she licked it off. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small red thong and her pair of remarkable breasts to her lover.

"Come here Naruto-kun." She said lustfully as she grabbed her tits and pushed them up. Naruto only nodded pulled his own shirt off and sat up to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Keep going!" Ageha cried softly as Naruto used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Ageha wrapped her arms around him as he went to work on her chest. Naruto was in heaven, he had in his hands the most beautiful woman he had ever known and she was here in his room on his bed and letting him do these amazing things to her. Ageha felt him grow a little more down there and decided it was time. Reaching down she grabbed him through his shorts.

"I think it's time to move on to something a little more fun Naruto." She said. Naruto pulled away running his teeth across her nipple sending another wave of pleasure through her body. Sitting back Ageha moved her hands down to her side and pulled off her thong and threw it behind leaving her completely naked. Ageha followed suit and took off the rest of his clothes.

"Lay down Naruto I think you'll like this." She said and gently pushed him back down on the bed. Turning she laid down next to him and turned to face his large cock. She quickly moved one of her legs up exposing her pussy to Naruto's face and took him into her mouth.

"Oh! Ageha -chan! That feels good." He said as he felt her hot mouth take his cock completely inside. Getting a good suck she took it out of her mouth.

"Make me feel good too Naruto-kun." She said running the tip of her tongue up down his length. Naruto looked forward and rested his head on the inside of her thigh looking directly at her core. Wanting to give her pleasure and wanting so much to once again taste her delicious area. Naruto moved his face right into her and in one quick motion slipped his tongue deep into her entrance.

"Ohhhhh! Yes Naruto! Just like that! Keep going!" She exclaimed. Naruto needed no further encouragement and quickly set about sucking, licking and exploring her every nook and cranny. Her smell intoxicated him as his mind was lost in sea of lust. He buried his face into her feeling her pubic hair on his chin as ate her out. Getting such amazing pleasure Ageha moved her hand up to grab his cock as she bent in more and took one of his balls into her mouth gently sucking on it.

"Mmmmm!" Naruto moaned sending more waves of pleasure into her pussy. Ageha was close once. Having spent the last hour or two thinking about having sex with Naruto had really done a number on her down there and she wanted some of Naruto's cum fast. Wasting no time she once again took him into her mouth and let inch after inch of his hot meat into her mouth and into her throat running her tongue along his length and sucking as she did so.

Naruto felt her get more and more aggressive almost crushing his face into her pussy desperate for release. The pleasure built and soon it came to both of them. Ageha felt the first load enter her mouth as she felt herself explode down below almost crushing Naruto's head between her thighs.

"AHHHHHHHH! Naruto!" She screamed as load after load hit her face. Naruto would have cried out but Ageha had drenched him more than ever before as the liquid burst forward out of her in gush of her delicious nectar.

Naruto and Ageha moved away from each other breathing hard their chests moving up and down as they came down from their orgasms. Ageha 's legs seemed to lose all their strength as she tried to sit up. She still managed to do so and moved over and laid herself next to her lover. She took him into her arms and they held each other as the aftermath of their orgasms wore down.

"Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Ageha as she stated at his own bright blue eyes with her deep red ones. Finding no more words Ageha simply moved in and kissed him once again. The kiss was slow and tender as they both shared their feelings through this one gentle act alone. Pulling away slowly with a strand of saliva still barely connecting their lips, Ageha moved Naruto on top of her and delicately spread her legs apart signaling Naruto what she wanted.

Knowing how she wanted it Naruto gently placed his length at her entrance and pushed in slowly relishing the feel of her hot warm pussy enveloping his cock. He slowly pushed in until he could feel her wet pubic hair touch his skin.

"Oh yes Naruto. That feels so good." Ageha moaned as she felt him ender her completely.

"This is amazing Ageha -chan it's so tight." Said Naruto as he stayed there a while enjoying the sensation of being one with his Second wife and susbacuss. Slowly getting into rhythm Naruto began to slowly pull out and push back in to her pussy as it molded to fit him snugly each and every time he moved within her. Ageha closed her eyes and leaned back into the cool bed sheets as her long dark hair formed a black silky halo around her head. Naruto looked down at her then at the juncture where they were connected. Seeing his length enter her again and again sliding in and out of that wonder full place as her lower lips swallowed him so lovingly made him thank god he had chosen today to go out and train.

"Mmmm." Kurenai moaned as she brought her legs around Naruto's waist holding him closer to her. Ageha was close he could feel it. He placed his hands on either side of her and began panting hard as he continued pumping into her.

" Ageha -chan I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Naruto cried as he continued to enter her. Ageha opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto as she felt herself come closer as well.

"Hmmmmm! Naruto me too! Just keep going! Give it to me!" She cried as she got louder and louder. Naruto sped up almost slamming into her as the wet sounds of their union filled the dark little apartment. Using all his strength Naruto thrust into her one last time as he felt the last of his control disappear and he gave into the pleasure that had been building up.

"Ohhh! YES!" Ageha yelled as she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto trying to bring Naruto as close to her as possible as they both came.

Naruto lay there contently in Ageha 's embrace as they came down off their high. The only sounds in the room now were the quite rhythmic breathing of the two lovers. Ageha and Naruto laid there looking into each other's eyes when suddenly Ageha got mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto. Ageha smiled reached over and grasped Naruto's cock in her hands.

"Let me make you feel good Naru-kun." She said and moved lower on the bed.

"Ohhhh!" Naruto moaned as Ageha took him into her mouth.

"You like that Naru-kun?" She asked in between purposefully making lewd slurping noises as she blushed horribly, acting as she was.

"Ye… yes it feels good." Naruto said feeling himself come closer to cuming once again. Ageha continued to run her tongue all over his cock trying to get at that sweet nectar she was craving quite badly. Naruto started breathing had as Ageha really go into it using her two hands and mouth to quickly bring Naruto to cum.

" Ageha!" Naruto exclaimed and came. Load after load Ageha took it in keeping it in her mouth using her tongue to savor it to its fullest. Ageha sat up, her butt resting on her feet. Slowly she swallowed his cum delighting in its taste and texture as it slid softly down her throat. She finished and looked down at Naruto.

"Did you like that?" she whispered softly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes your amazing Ageha -chan." Kurenai smiled then embarrassingly asked another question.

"Naruto, do you want to make me feel good?" She asked.

"Oh course Ageha -chan." He said sitting up. Ageha smiled then moved to where the pillows were.

"Al right then, I want you do something for me then." She put the two pillows on top of each other and laid down on top of them making her butt stand up in the air. Reaching behind her she grasped her ass cheeks and showed Naruto her ass.

"I want you to fuck me here Naruto… use your cock and put it inside here." She said lustfully. Naruto's mind boggled.

"Wha… What!?" he said looking at her soft anus. Ageha moved a hand to her pussy and collected some of her cum and moved up to smear it all over her rear entrance.

"I've always wanted to try it Naruto-kun, and fantasized about it for such a long time I can wait anymore." She said as she slid one of her fingers into her anus, her finger slid in easily.

"Don't worry I cleaned myself, I promise you'll love it too." She said lust fully as she continued fingering herself, waiting for Naruto to touch her there. Naruto was stunned but none the less approached her. If she wanted this so bad then he would gladly do it for her, Naruto decided. Moving in Naruto moved his hand closer and inserted one of his fingers inside next to Ageha 's own finger.

"OH! Yes just like that!" she cried at feeling her boyfriend touch her there. Years of waiting for the right time had finally paid off as she withdrew her finger and let Naruto explore her ass.

"That's it Naruto… just be gentle and make sure you go slowly." She said as she relaxed into the bed enjoying the sensations that Naruto was creating down there. Naruto meanwhile started to like doing this. Her ass took in his finger and closed around it as he felt her squirm around his finger. She was so hot and tight inside. Naruto followed what he had seen her do and moved his hand to her pussy to collect more of her cum before putting it on her anus as lubricant. Wanting to give her more he added another finger into her hot ass.

"Ohhhh!" Ageha cried as her whole body shook with pleasure.

Back in the apartment Naruto took out his fingers and positioned his cock at her rear entrance. Ageha clutched at the bed sheets in anticipation and was rewarded when she felt her boyfriends cock push into her ass.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Ageha cried into the bed as she felt the head of his cock enter her ass. Naruto shuddered as her anal ring closed around him, securing him inside her. Pushing in Naruto was in awe of the tightness of her ass. It was hotter and tighter than her pussy and if Ageha really liked doing this then he was going to make sure his girlfriend enjoyed it anytime she wanted. Naruto set his hands on his goddess's ass and began to fuck her hard.

"NARUTO! YESSSS! FUCK ME HARD!" She yelled into the bed as Naruto really got into it. Quickly putting a hand to her pussy she started fingering herself furiously as she took inch after inch of Naruto's hard length into her rear.

" Ageha -chan! You're so tight!" He cried as he continued thrusting into her. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other sounded in the room as Naruto and Ageha continued on and on.

Fingers in her still furiously working her pussy, Ageha 's eyes widened as she felt Naruto explode deep inside her ass. Feeling his hot seed inside her ass Ageha buckled, her toes curling as she came hard.

"OHHH! FUUUCK! YES!" She screamed once more as her own orgasm hit and she came, squirting out her cum onto the pillows and bed sheets.

" Ageha!" Naruto exclaimed as he fired strand after strand of his cum into her ass. Finally exhausted after the day's events Naruto collapsed onto Ageha 's back his cock still deep inside her. Ageha and Naruto stayed like that for awhile too tired and satisfied to do much else.

…

…

…

Ageha snuggled into her young mate's chest as they settled in for the night. When Naruto had finally pulled out of her ass she had leaked some of it out and onto the bed. They had been forced to throw the sheets off the bed so they didn't sleep on a wet spot. Ageha simply pressed her cheek against Naruto's chest and snuggled under the light bed cover that he had. The pleasurable phantom feeling in her ass still lingered there as she pressed her nude body to her lover.

"Naruto." She whispered softly as the rays of moonlight shown into the small bedroom.

"Yes?" He asked holding her close to him.

"I love you." She whispered. Naruto heard her say those words and stood still.

"I love you too Ageha." He said.

Ageha get up wear her cloth " well the training efforts I've seen. Now its time for Hinata Naru-kun I'll came back okay" and she vanished.

" _oh its time for Hinata. All the best Hinata"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backed to Hinata

After one month, Hinata had train under Master Ageha means , i.e she were Master of that time, The same reaction come to Hinata also. Hinata also like Ageha so much yes she love Naruto with true heart but their.

**Paring: **Ageha X Hinata.

**Warning:**YURI. LEMON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Without any noise , Ageha appeared Hinata room .As she had made her way to the changing area Ageha stopped when she heard someone in the shower room. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ageha had careful and quietly peaked round the door. Inside Hinata was sitting on a stool under one of the many shower heads. Her long purple hair cascaded down her back her eyes shut tightly, lathering herself. That was the first time that the Sus had recognised how much of a women the young Hyuga had become, her body was the perfected rounded hour glass shape. The side of her breast she could see were full and round, only slightly smaller than her own.

Her body became hot as Ageha watched Hinata wash herself. Legs, stomach, neck, breast all were a major turn on. How had she overlooked this girl before, it must be because she was always drowned in that hideous boy-like jacket.

That was the moment Ageha had first wanted Hinata, and now One months later Ageha was still hot and desperate for the Hyuga body. She needed the newly appointed jonin under her

withering calling out her name during climax. Unknowingly to Ageha her chance at claiming the girl came sooner than she would have believed.

-YURIYURI-

It was late evening on evening Ageha was sitting at her desk she used her invisible aura that no one could see her. Hinata came out shower Ageha seen her hot body. Hinata wear her regular clothes. She turned to Ageha who was looking at her.

"Good evening Ageha-sama." Hinata said with a slight bow. Her head coming deliciously close to Ageha's cleavage. Ageha smirked she came out from her aura. " Well , well You found out me , Can you explained me how can you find me?

" As far the Forest Training I sence the outer source Aura and Chakra Aura within my 10 mitres Range I easily caught it. And I know that aura would not even caught easily without byakugan"

"Well that Interesting" Ageha smiled at her training method was really succeed.

Ageha pondered her thoughts for a moment before deciding that this was a good excuse to try and seduce the hyuga. "I don't mind doing it now, but since I still have some hurt my shoulder left will you help me out?"

"Of Corse Ageha-sama, I'd be very honoured to help you out." Hinata removed her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. "What would you like me to give papers ?"

Trying hard to ignore the growing need inside of her Ageha quickly replied handing Hinata a stack of paper. "If you could just look over these that would be perfect."

Hinata nodded taking the papers form Ageha, there fingers brushing slightly, and set about to work reading the papers.

Ageha watched Hinata, not bothering to file the report that could wait until tomorrow, now she just wanted to study the Hyuga. Her pale lavender eyes moving from left to right bangs, hanging slightly over her eye brows, which were frowning in concentration.

The fifth Hokage was trying hard not to pitcher that expression on Hinata's face in other positions, most of which she was naked and panting, but realised that there was no point in trying to deny it. Deciding that tonight was the night she would bed Hinata, Ageha began thinking of a plan. It didn't take her long to remember the last Christmas party were Hinata had gotten slightly tipsy. At the time Hinata had seamed like a completely different person. If that was the best way to get Hinata to becomes hers than Ageha was willing to do it. They'd only been in that room for ten minutes together and already Ageha was horny as hell.

Ageha uncorked too new bottles of sake and moved back to her desk placing one in front of Hinata. "Here you go." She didn't bother to hide the lust in her voice or eyes when Hinata looked at her. Said girl blushed before taking a big swig of her sake bottle, eyes never leaving Ageha's.

Leaning forward Ageha placed her hand under Hinata's chin bringing the younger woman's face closer to hers, there eye contact never breaking. Hinata's blush worsened when there nose's brushed her lips parting.

"T-Ageha-sama" she said in a breathless whisper. Which caused to be the end of Ageha's waiting. Closing the distance between then Ageha connected there lips in a fierce kiss. Hinata's eyes widened and stared in shock into Ageha's own.

Breaking from the kiss, Ageha moved round the desk and with ease pulled Hinata from her chair onto the desk. Hinata's face was a burning red of embarrassment, but in her eyes she held a hint of lust.

"W-we shou-dn't be doin—ng this." She stammered shifting on the desk. Her eyes still never leaving Ageha's. "WH-at if s—some one com-es in?"

Ageha smirked, moving in-between Hinata's legs placing her hands on either side of the girl's waist. "So you want it then?" Hinata blushed, if possible, harder but nodded nether the less. Ageha's smirk widened as she moved closer to the jonin on her desk. There lips locked in another kiss, more passionate and eager than the first, tongues', teeth and lips trying to claim the others. Ageha moved her hands under Hinata's top, feeling the creamy flawless skin. Desperate for more skin contact, the blond ripped off Hinata's tank top letting the shreds scatter on the floor. Pulling back from the kiss Ageha gazed at the sight of Hinata's topless body. Hinata wore a pale blue bra that was slightly too small, her breast overflowing the edges.

"Ageha-sama" Hinata whimpered her big bosom's rising and falling in time with her panting breath. Grinning Ageha moved Hinata back on the desk lowering the girl into a laying position and crawling directly above her.

"What is It you want Hinata?" the Susbacuss asked moving down and sucking on the Hyuga's pale neck. She spoke again word muffled against Hinata's neck. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Anything you want. and I know we love both love Naruto. So don't worry we've to develop our love. So what do you want. tell me sincerely otherwise I used my charm"

"I-I-I…" Hinata stuttered. Ageha leaned back looking down at Hinata's incredibly flushed face. Since words seamed to fail her Hinata slowly moved her hand up and brushed the Hokage's shoulder sliding the fabric of her robe down. Smirking Ageha slowly leaned back further seductively undoing her robe.

Ageha watched as Hinata gazed at her in fascination as Ageha's large full breasts were reviled. The youngest of the pair moaned as she grasped a breast into her had, massaging it.

Returning to the Hyuga's neck Ageha moved her hand down and pulled off Hinata's bra, grasping one of her breast and massaged it in time with Hinata causing the younger to mew in delight. Moving her other hand further down Ageha fingered the Hyuga pants before quickly yanking them off. Next came the underwear, leaving Hinata lying in her full glory.

"Ageha-sama" she groaned, bucking her hips.

"Tell me what you want Hinata." The Hokage replied moving her hand down and brushing Hinata's upper tights.

"I-I wan-t you to to …" she trailed of moaning as Ageha took one of her rose erect nipples in her mouth. Rolling the bud between her teeth.

"I didn't catch that." Ageha teased slowly moving her hand closer to Hinata's dripping women hood.

"Tou... tou... touch me. Pl-lease, I want you to f-f-finger me." Hinata's word went straight to Ageha's crotch and she quickly moved her hands and brushed it against Hinata's throbbing clit extracting a heated moan from the other women.

Ageha smirked as Hinata's moans grew louder and more desperate the more she played with her. Quickly sitting up Ageha ripped off her own pants and underwear throwing then off with Hinata's. Slowly she slipped one of her fingers into Hinata's tight opening causing said girl to gasp.

"Is this you first time being touched here?" Ageha asked, her other hand moving down her own body and slipping into her own pussy, watching Hinata with hungry eyes.

The Hyuga was flushed one arm over her mouth trying to block out her moans, while the other was still stretched up, creasing the blond's breast. Her pussy was wet and looking extremely delicious, whiles her back arched and her hips bucked.

"yee-s" she gasped as Ageha entered another finger into both of them.

Ageha removed her hand from her own cunt as she pulled Hinata on top of her so she was being straddled, he two fingers moving deeper into Hinata's pussy.

"Ageha-sama" Hinata moaned bucking down on her Hokage fingers, crying out when Ageha took her left nipple into her mouth.

"Faster harder, I-I need..." Hinata broke off in a cry of delight as Ageha moved another finger into her, hitting her sensitive spot.

Ageha smirked against Hinata's breast, but was shocked into a moan when she felt a little hand brush her own clit then fingers prod her own hole.

"Hinata oh-oh Hinata" Ageha gasped feeling her orgasm coming.

"Ageha more oh err more, yeah there oh AGEHA." Hinata cried as she came hard and fast fucking herself against the Susbacus 's hand, who followed close behind panting Hinata's name.

Both women slumped back onto the desk, Hinata nestle on top of Ageha her head tucked nicely into her Hokage boobs.

After a long while of trying to catch her breath Ageha said. "Hinata?" stroking the jonin hair

"Mm" came a sleepy reply as the Hyuga nuzzled the sannin's breast.

" and don't be late I think Naruto's Chunin exam will seem tomorrow we've to cheer him." Hinata nobbed. Both fallen in sleep.

-YURIYURI-


	3. Before Chunin exam Harem

The Chunin Exam Started in ( troubling hours start)

It is currently 6 AM in the morning and Naruto is still asleep after having a sex with Ageha. Due to his state of unconsciousness, he is unaware of someone lurking around outside his apartment. Slowly, said person opens Naruto's window and darts inside. Then the person walks over to the side of the bed and looks down at Naruto.

'_Huh… He really does train as well wow what his muscles and chest part! I guess the rumors were true that there is a really Naruto are handsome but I never thought he so sexy and why Kurenai were talking about him that Hinata got I kinda jealous for her. she look-alike walking around the village. I used to have the biggest crush on the Yondaime back when I was ten. Really, what girl didn't have a crush on him! And now this guy shows up looking just like him with the exception of the whisker marks…. He's just so cute, I want just want to kiss him and maybe more!'_thought the intruder.

Deciding that kissing him won't be enough, the intruder removes her mask and the rest of her clothes except for her black bra and panties. She then precedes to pull the covers off of Naruto and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist with her legs. Leaning down, she captures his lips with hers for a very passionate one sided kiss. Feeling something warm on his lips, Naruto opens his eyes to see a pair of gray eyes staring into his. The eyes of one Uzuki Yugao of the ANBU Black Ops.

"WHAT THE Hell!" shouts Naruto.

"He He… Um, hi!" responds Yugao with a bashful voice.

Uzuki Yugao is a 25 year-old Member of ANBU. She has long purple hair and grey eyes. She is 5'8" and has a C-cup breast size. Her body is very well toned due to her training for ANBU and she has a perfect Hourglass figure. She "usually" wears the standard ANBU uniform with the mask of a cat. It is common knowledge that ANBU members Suffer from Many different quirks, like Kakashi's obsession with the Icha Icha Series , and in extreme cases they go insane, as in the case of Itachi . Yugao's quirk is a slight obsession with the Yondaime Hokage.

Back to the story…

"Um… would you mind explaining who you are and what you are doing here half naked, laying on top of me and making out with me in my sleep?" asks Naruto.

"Well, Naruto-kun, my name is Uzuki Yugao of the ANBU and I was sent here by Hokage-sama to wake you up and Escort you to the to the Chunin exam in three hours. Tsunade-sama told me to come over here early because she said that it would take a little time to wake you up." responds Yugao who is still straddling Naruto.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain what your doing half naked on top of me?!" shouts a slightly aroused Naruto.

"Um… I tried Waking you up the conventional ways, so I tried something different." was Yugao's response as she feels is erect manhood straining against the fabric of his boxers and her panties.

'_Wow, he's so big! I want to feel that inside of me!'_thought Yugao.

"Well, Naruto-kun, we have some time to waste, so why don't we DO something?" said Yugao in a seductive voice.

"Hmm… so what do you have in mind?" asks Naruto.

"Maybe something like this." Yugao says in a seductive voice as she takes off her bra, exposing her hard nipples, and leans down to kiss Naruto. Breaking the kiss, Naruto Leans his head down to her right breast and begins licking and sucking on her nipple. Eliciting a moan from Yugao, Naruto brings up his left hand to rub her other nipple, while his right hand reaches down to stroke her ass.

…

Getting tired of just sucking on her nipple, Naruto flips her over and starts kissing down her stomach. Reaching Yugao's panties, he hooks a finger under the waistband and pulls them all the way off, leaving her completely naked. Noticing that she is cleanly shaven, Naruto picks up where he left off and continues kissing all the way down to her second pair of lips. Using his tongue, he licks from the start of her soft folds, all the way back to her vagina. Licking around her vagina first, eliciting another moan, he plunges his tongue into her tight hole. As Naruto continues to assault Yugao's pussy, she begins to hit her climax. With one last moan, she has an orgasm. Her juices spilling out of her entrance on to Naruto's face. Licking her fluids off of his lips, Naruto leaves his position between Yugao's legs, he begins to crawl his way back up to her face. Kissing her on the lips, Yugao is able to taste herself. Breaking the kiss , Naruto sits up and pulls off his boxers, revealing his erect Member. Placing himself at her entrance, Naruto looks at Yugao as if looking for permission to continue. With a nod from Yugao, he thrusts his cock deep into her. With a satisfying moan from Yugao, Naruto pulls his cock back partially and trusts in again. He begins to repeat this action over and over again as he begins to slowly speed up.

"AAAHHH! Naruto-kun! You're so Big!" cries out Yugao as she begins to feel her climax approaching. Hearing that, Naruto begins to speed up even more.

Finally reaching her orgasm she screams, "Naruto-kun!" as she releases. Feeling her juices running down his cock brings Naruto to the state of his climax.

"Yugao-chan! I'm going to CUM!" as he finally reaches his climax.

Finally pulling out of Yugao, Naruto rolls over onto his back to lay next to the woman he just made love to.

"Wow!" pants out Yugao.

"Yeah, Wow!" responds Naruto as the two decide to rest for a while.

30 minutes later…

Looking up at the clock, Yugao notices they have about 45 minutes to get to the council meeting at the Hokage Tower.

"Um, Naruto-kun, we need to get ready." Yugao said.

"Do we have to?" asks Naruto while enjoying the feel of Yugao's soft skin against his.

"Yes! Now let's get moving!" responds Yugao, forcing herself out of Naruto's grasp and standing up.

Naruto and Yugao decided to share the shower because it would be quicker. This resulted in some minor kissing and groping. After they got out of the shower, they got dressed, but not before a quick make-out session. Yugao put back on the clothes she was wearing earlier, and Naruto put on his normal clothes (described in chapter 1) except he wore a white cloak almost identical to his fathers except for orange flames that faded to black and the swirl in place of the Kanji for Yondaime, instead of his black one. Heading towards the door,He told her to headed towards the chunin exam sge nobbed, Yugao puts her cat mask back on before stepping outside. Leaving Naruto's apartment they began walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"_she didn't knew she was sex with my one of the clone. Before she enter my room I put clone instead of me. To the hell I should betray my girls no one. But why she suddenly react like this" _ Naruto thoughs. He didn't know that after train by ageha he muscles and chest so attractive that any one could fall him in sex.

MORNING 6.30 A.M

Well it is 2.30 hours remaining so he decided to train in training ground seven.

Kuromaru had told her long ago that, while he smelled very faintly of fox, he was completely and utterly human, so she had no doubts on the Kyuubi front; the kid just wasn't the demon. She had seen first hand the slightly more animalistic parts of the boy's nature; minutely elongated canines, almost like an Inuzuka, the wild, shaggy hair, the endearing little whisker marks, and the way he fought when he was acting on pure instinct. Finally, and most important in Tsume's books, his stamina was legendary...she felt fairly safe in saying that he could go all night.

Hopping from roof top to roof top, following Kuromaru, who was already on the scent, Tsume felt more excited than she had in years; since her husband had been alive, in fact.

"We're closing in on him," Kuromaru reported, turning them towards a wooded training area.. as _far Naruto and Hinata were left the training from Ageha. Tsume had caught her eye on Naruto but more interesting his chest and muscules that every women want._

She smirked confidently. _Soon, Uzumaki Naruto, soon..._

Training elemental manipulation sucked. Naruto was very sure of that now.

"I think I should have low my power before any one could see me"Very slowly, he backed away. "Nice doggie...good doggie..." he murmured desperately, eyes darting back and forth, cataloging escape routes. He stopped backing away when he bumped into something solid.

"Going somewhere?" asked a decidedly coy voice in his ear.

"Ack!" Naruto whirled around and found himself almost face to face with a very feral looking woman. He relaxed a little when he noticed the design on her hitai-ite and the standard Konoha jounin uniform she wore, vest and all.

He took in her spiky, shoulder length black hair, her odd pupils, fang like tattoos, and shit-eating grin. _She looks a lot like Kiba...well, she would if he was a girl, and older._

All thoughts of Kiba were driven from his mind when he realized she was standing entirely too close to him.

"I've been looking for you all evening," she said in a mock pout, "you wouldn't up and run off on me, would you?" She extended a long-nailed, calloused finger and gently pushed the zipper of his coat down, her finger tip grazing against his shirt covered chest and stomach as she went. "I've been looking forward to this all night."

Once she finished unzipping his jacket, she leaned in and sniffed him from the crook of his neck to his ear, sending odd tingles through his body, tingles that he should only be experiencing for Hinata-chan.

"Mmm, you smell like..." she took another whiff from the other side of his neck, her nose brushing against his flesh, "...sweat and loam and hard-work. Very nice, a hard working man is very sexy."

"_Oh no not again"…._

" Wait what that " Naruto pointed other way. Tsume glance at Naruto showing direction but there was no one then she turned look at back Naruto who was rubbed his head. "A there was no one sorry about that"

"Er...thanks?" he squeaked, cursing his voice for sounding so weak.

Her shoulders bounced up and down and he heard her chuckle in his ear. "What's wrong? Never been this close to a woman?" she whispered in his ear."_well I had three after Hinata and Ageha sex with me_.

Her tongue curled around his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth...his mind stopped working all together. Those odd tingles were working overtime now, and, had his mind been working, he would have heard himself groan appreciatively.

As it was, he didn't really register anything but the pleasant feeling of her tongue repeatedly swiping over his earlobe, the light grazing of her teeth nibbling his skin, and the pleasant way the suckling sounds made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end; at least, he didn't register anything else until a hand cupped the erection he didn't even know he had.

The aggressive woman let his ear slip out of her mouth with a wet slurp and said, "Oh...that's very nice also, I was worried that I had wasted my time, but, thank the Kami, you are _very_-" her hand gave him a gentle squeeze, you know, _down there_ "-well equipped."

Her voice was doing things to him he didn't really understand. He had to keep telling his hands not to reach out and grab her; he had to keep telling his brain to stop sending him images of he and this woman kissing

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered out.

She chuckled again and an arm slid around his waist, pulling him to her with a strength belied by her slender appearance. This close, he noticed he was only a little taller than her, leaving her lipstick covered upper lip just below his bottom one; he also noticed, for the first time, the red eye shadow she wore (had he been more interested in that kind of thing, he would have realized the eye shadow perfectly matched the lipstick).

"I thought that was pretty obvious, Naruto-_kun_-" she drew 'kun' out into an incredibly suggestive and dirty sounding word "-I'm seducing you."

"Wha-why?" Naruto was fairly certain he was in a really pleasant genjutsu right now...there was just no way this could be happening for real.

An amused smirk showed off one of her elongated canines. "I've never had someone ask so many questions once I got this close...by now they're either ripping my clothes off or I've killed them already." Naruto gulped loudly and she let out another soft chuckle...he was really starting to find those chuckles arousing. "To answer your question, it's because I'm really attracting toward you, why else?"

"But I love Hinata-chan!" he protested. The feral woman just kept smirking at him...he yelped when he felt her pinch his butt.

"So naive...that's kind of cute. But 'Hinata-chan' isn't here right now. Right now, it's just me-" her free hand reached up and yanked the zipper of her jounin vest down "-you-" she cupped his buttock in her hand and squeezed "-and a whole lot of fun to be had."

Almost faster than he could follow, she whipped her vest off, leaving her in a form fitting black t-shirt, much like his own. Before he could make good his escape, she crushed him to her again. Just as he was registering how nice it felt to have her plump, handful-sized breasts mashed up against his chest, she claimed his lips, along with all of his attention, in a searing kiss.

She smiled into his mouth when he instinctively started to kiss back. The hand holding his ass squeezed a little too hard and he opened his mouth to protest, but he was quickly silenced when her tongue slipped into his mouth, beat his own tongue into submission, and then explored it.

The mystery jounin finally broke the kiss, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Wow," whispered Naruto, a big goofy grin on his face.

She returned the grin and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, their tongues almost immediately clashed, a euphoric haze washing over the both of them. Her lips were silky smooth, a surprising contrast to the feral fangs that poked him from time to time, and her incredibly skilled tongue was bringing him all sorts of pleasure. It was one helluva kiss.

The woman let out a surprised whimper when he took the lead in their kiss, forcing his own tongue into her mouth. The whimper quickly turned into a pleased moan. His arm, mirroring hers, wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her even closer.

"Naruto-kun," the woman moaned, grinding back against him.

"Oh..." he started to moan back, and then stopped everything.

"Why did you stop?" she half-growled half-whined, still grinding herself against him, her lips millimeters from his and one of her hands wrapped in his hair.

"What's your name?" he asked as though they'd just met in the middle of a crowded street.

She stopped and blinked owlishly. "Oh, umm...I'm Tsume, Inuzuka Tsume."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, committing the name to memory, and then immediately dove back in, capturing her lips and grinding against her.

"Oh Tsume-chan," he moaned.

She laughed at that, but it sounded very breathy and distracted.

His instincts were back in control now, his hands sliding up and down her back. He could feel her lithe muscles contracting and relaxing under his fingertips, the way her shinobi pants gathered around her hips every time they pushed against each other, the way her slightly rough tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, and he _loved_ feeling it, all of it. His teasing hands drew lustful moans from her, and he wanted more.

Apparently, she did too. Both of her hands snaked up and clutched the hem of his shirt. He smacked them away.

She made a startled noise into his mouth, her eyes opening wide, but his tongue just attacked her more fiercely. She moaned and her eyes fell into a contented, half-lidded state.

His urge for control had him whipping her shirt up over her head instead, just to spite her; just show that he could. He pulled back for a moment to see what he had uncovered.

She whimpered and moaned for him. Her breasts felt amazing. Soft and smooth; he cupped them in his hands and they just felt...right.

Tsume arched her back, pressing her chest into his palms. Her eyes were closed and he was willing to bet she didn't even realize she was licking her lips. He slid one of his hands around her waist and pulled her close again, his lips covering the nipple his hand had just vacated.

He sucked hard, his tongue dancing mercilessly around the hardened tip. Tsume's arms wrapped around his head to hold him in place, her hands fisting in his hair. His other hand, regretfully, left her breast and danced across her sleek abs, tracing the outline of each one. Another contrast; her skin felt so soft, even though it was stretched tight over iron-hard muscle.

She let out that chuckle he liked so much when his thumb stopped to trace the outer edges of her belly button. Naruto's mouth jumped from it's current, very pleasant spot on her right breast, over to her poor neglected left breast and gave it the same rough treatment. Her chuckle faded to a moan.

Her fingers started scrabbling at the hem of his shirt again. "Need to feel you!" she breathed out urgently. He did not stop her this time as she yanked it up over his head and off his arms. He was too far lost in his instincts to be embarrassed when she appraised him with a hungry look. Plus, she took much less time to look him over than he did her.

In a flash, her hands were rubbing over his own washboard stomach and groping his developed pectorals before they smoothly slipped over his shoulders and pulled him back to her.

Just to make sure she didn't get any funny ideas about taking control back from him, his hands reached out for her hips and started unfastening her pants. He made quick work of of the ties and was just about to yank them down when she smoothly danced away from him, her breasts jiggling wonderfully.

Wha-" he started, but she cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"Just watch," she growled seductively, her feral eyes smoldering at him. Her eyes never left his as she turned her back to him, a coy smile on her face, and slowly started sliding her pants down, bending at the waist as she went.

"Oh, sweet Kami," he groaned. He had already decided that her breasts were her best feature, but he quickly amended that when she teasingly shook her heart-shaped derriere at him.

She stood straight again, her back still turned to him while she watched his eyes raking over her body. Her ass was amazing, two perfect globes that stood high off of the junction of her back and legs. He could see just a hint of the muscle underneath, but they definitely remained round and smooth.

It was several moments before he tore his eyes away from her beautiful buttocks and took in her legs. They were far longer than one would guess after taking in her compact torso. Her hips faded smoothly into enticing, curvy, well-muscled thighs and her rounded calves completed the picture of a strikingly gorgeous woman.

Later, when Naruto's higher brain functions kicked back in, he would marvel at his luck, having a woman that attractive wanting him.

But at the moment, he just wanted to be touching her again. He stalked forward, yanked her around to face him, and pulled her into another crushing kiss. His hands slid smoothly down her back and started to explore the new territory.

He broke the kiss and pulled his head back slightly, looking down to where their bodies met. There it was, pinkish, slightly puffy lips, glistening under a strip of black curls, were grinding against his leg, leaving a damp trail behind.

He looked back up into her eyes, just barely open and obviously clouded by lust.

Naruto stopped for a moment. Shocked by the coarse language and the extreme oddity of the entire situation.

Tsume watched him with her hands on her hips as he stared at her, mouth hanging open. Finally, she sighed in exasperation and started undoing his pants her self.

That pulled him out of his funk. She _didn't_do that, _he_ was in control. He slapped her hands away again.

"Fine, do it yourself then. Just hurry up and get them off so you can fuck me already!" she gritted out, her hands clenching and unclenching impatiently.

He made it out of his pants in record time and stood with his ramrod-straight cock swinging proudly in the wind. He stared at her, entranced, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, a little stumped.

Fortunately, Tsume was too busy staring at his dick to scold him for the delay.

Eventually, as he was finally gathering his courage, Tsume tore her gaze away from his manhood and turned, dropping to her hands and knees on the forest floor. Anyone well versed in the inner workings of the Inuzuka clan would've been shocked by Tsume's choice of position. She was offering to let him mount her, instead of her mounting him; for all intents and purposes, she was submitting to him.

Naruto, however, was not well versed in the inner workings of the Inuzuka clan. All he saw was a gorgeous bubble butt waving itself enticingly in his direction, a glistening wet snatch nestled just below it, inviting him. All worries about what to do and how to do it gone, he strode forward, knelt behind her, almost instinctively using chakra to cushion his knees, and lined himself up with her dripping entrance. Unfortunately, it took a few abortive attempts at trying to guide himself in before Tsume reached back, lined him up, and worked the head of his member into her.

They moaned in unison.

Naruto plunged ahead a moment later and entered a whole new world. It was wet and hot and slick and it was squeezing him as he pulled out just so he could plunge in again. His hands gripped her hips, helping to pull her back into his thrusts. The wet smacks of his hips spanking her bare bottom, of the base of his cock impacting the red, swollen lips of her cunt. It was amazing, hypnotic, awe-inspiring, and Naruto knew he would never forget a single second of it for as long as he lived.

Tsume started to push back, meeting him halfway and grunting with each impact. He was enthralled by the flesh rippling across the tanned expanse of her ass, mesmerized by the subtle play of the muscles in her back and shoulders.

Tsume looked back over her shoulder at him, mouth open, panting for breath. Her animalistic eyes locked on his and a moment of indecision that even Naruto couldn't miss passed over her face. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, replaced by a look of fierce determination.

"Tell...unh...I'm your...oh kami...tell me I'm your bitch," she moaned, eyes still locked with his.

He couldn't believe he'd said that, or that she even wanted him to say that!

His disbelief was short lived. Tsume started thrusting back against him more and more forcefully, and she threw back her head, her wild hair shining in the moon light, showing just the tiniest hints of brown highlights, and she cut loose with a howl. It was a real howl, almost exactly like a wolf's...and it was the sexiest thing Naruto had ever seen.

Of course, being a virgin, with his member buried hilt deep in an incredibly sexy older woman, Naruto really couldn't last through seeing the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Naruto bellowed out an animalistic roar of his own and came. It was like an explosion in his head, all of his world centered around the burning, tingling, spasming sensation of his cock emptying itself into Tsume.

She let out a wailing moan when she felt him cumming inside of her.

They remained joined at the hip, literally, for several moments, Tsume still grinding her hips against him and Naruto expelling deep breaths into the back of her hair. A few deep breaths later, he pulled out and stood up on wobbly knees.

Before he could say anything or go anywhere, Tsume whipped around and took his deflating cock into her mouth.

"Unh! What're you doing?" he asked weakly.

She pulled his dick out of mouth with a slurping pop and ran her tongue languorously over its head. "Keeping you nice and hard for round two."

"umm Sorry Tsume-san but I lost all my chakra maybe Next Time when you sex with real one" he lifted up her head up and capture her lips with own gave him a passionate kiss.

Tsume blinked she seen that Naruto was turned into smoke then she realised that she was sex with Naruto's clone.

Tsume clench her fist and roar " Damn you Naruto you pay for it" _but next time I see you _she licked her lip _I personally show you the Inazuka women wrath"_

MORNING 7.00 A.M

Naruto was ran away from Tsume before she caught him. "_God my shadow clone again save me. What happened to those women ? Now I've left 2 hours"_

I wonder what Sakura doing Now I should check her.

Naruto meet Sakura in his outside of her house.

"Oh , Naruto what up ?" Sakura asked " Today your Chunin exam do you ready for it. It is very tough." Sakura blinked when she scan his body her eyes stared her chest , Muscles and and mostly.. " _Damn it , Sakura don't look at him. He already find his girl friend and his your team mate" _Sakura couldn't help blushed appeared or her face.

Before Naruto could answer she interupt her " Hey why don't you came my home we can discuss later about okay"

Naruto was mixed reaction his face happy and feared. He was happy that Sakura invited him her home and fear that she must sex with him same as Uzuki and Tsume. "_god I don't want to sex with her"_

Mom I'm home! And I brought a guest!" Sakura giggled at the last part. A older carbon copy of Sakura came from the kitchen and was surprised to see the blonde boy behind Sakura, looking around.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Sakuya asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled a real smile, something that made Sakuya happy with a blush.

Sakuya had long orange hair ( Same as in shippuden) like her daughter but it was in a wide ponytail and stopped at her mid back, she also had a few strands of hair above her forehead.

The woman had bright happy jade green eyes and a hint of, lust? Anyway, she had a curvious form. She wore a short sleeved yellow shirt with a dark green pants and an apron.

"Hey Sakuya-san. Been awhile hunh?" Naruto said. Sakuya heard the last part and scowled. She marched over to him and bonked him on the head.

"_wow this Naruto-kun has so handsome guy then my husband and wow his chest , muscules and arms ow god what am I thinking "_ Sakuya stared at him " _okay I know what decided what I do who him_.Sakuya smiled. " You can called me Sakuya-chan" and " I didn't see you in coucils meeting where have you been"

"Sorry Sakuya-chan, I've been…busy Dattebayo." Naruto replied. Sakuya's scowl faded and she gave Naruto a hug. "It's good to see you, Naruto-kun. " Sakuya stated.

"Maa Maa, I'll try." Naruto waved her off making a tick mark form on her head.

"Mom, how do you know Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Her mother looked at her as Naruto started looking around again.

"Well his mother Kushina and I were best friends along with Shikamaru-kun's mother Yoshinoand Hinata mother Hitomi. Sadly we haven't seen each other in awhile. Anyway I would always say hi to Naruto-kun when Kushina , Yoshinoand Hitomi along with Tsunade-shisou.

Naruto-kun was supposed to live here but the council forbade it and Naruto-kun didn't want to leave either. But then suddenly the boy forgot how to walk to see me and open his mouth to say hi." Sakuya glared at Naruto who smiled sheepishly at her.

Sakura nodded in understanding, slightly disappointed Naruto didn't decide to stay here. But she was happy that her mother was close to Naruto, meaning she could get close to him and help repopulate his clan.

She looked up his form and practically drooled. Man did she really want to help.

"So Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" Sakuya asked. "Hm? Oh, Sakura-chan invited me to Breakfast. And I thought it would be a great chance to see you." Naruto shrugged. Sakuya seemed to notice and inwardly scowled, cursing Kakashi since that was the look he always wore.

"Well then, breakfast isn't ready yet give me about 20 minutes. Sakura honey why don't you go show Naruto-kun your room?" Sakuya smiled. Sakura Blinked while Naruto raised an eye brow.

'What the hell? She would let me in her daughters room? Whatever.' Naruto thought with a shrug.

"Sorry Mom but I've some important work so I've to go. Naruto you should be stay here until the Breakfast ready, okay. Mom would happy if you stay" Naruto look back to Sakuya who gave smile nobbed.

Sakura left Naruto and her mom. "So Saku…Hump" just he tried to talk her. Sakuya slapped his lips against him and gave her passionate kiss. She grasped Naruto's chin and pulled the boy in for a lustful kiss. Naruto's eyes widened before he kissed back, but after awhile he pulled away.

"Sakuya, what is going on? Why did you kiss me?" Naruto wondered. Sakuya put a finger to his lips and quieted him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I don't care. Just love me few moments. I promised it would be secrets between you and me, please?" Sakuya asked. Naruto wanted to say no and forget about this but he couldn't help himself. He sighed.

Sighing to himself he removed her finger and kissed her much to the womans .

**Lemon!**

Naruto's hand moved up and cupped her right breast and started fondling it while their tongues battled for dominance. Sakuya's hand started traveling south before she stopped and started massaging Naruto's clothed crotch.

She moved away from his mouth and nibbled on his neck while he squeezed her tit before backed away a bit and ripped off her shirt. To his surprise she wasn't wearing a bra, showing her C bordering on D-cup breasts. Her nipples were a light shade of pink and they were hard.

Sakuya grinned before Naruto grabbed her and shushined to his bedroom.

Once on his bed, Naruto climbed on top of her and started sucking on her right nipple while fondling and pinching the left. Sakuya moaned in pleasure as she kept bucking her hips.

Naruto moved away and took off his shirt showing her his chest before she unbuckled his pants but Naruto moved her hands away and did it himself.

She grumbled before removing her own pants only leaving herself in her green thong. The woman then stared at Naruto's dick before she gently grasped it and started to stroke it.

He groaned in pleasure as his penis was engulfed by Sakuya's warm mouth, she would lick him as she bobbed up and down daringly she had her left hand rub against her pussy.

She moaned onto his penis as she inserted her index finger causing Naruto to moan in pleasure, the middle finger was added causing another moan to escape from Sakuya's throat which made Naruto moan even louder.

Her thumb would brush against her clitoris and Naruto growled as the pleasure was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

Naruto arched his back as he spilled his seed into Sakuya's mouth, as he was catching his breath Sakuya licked him till he was clean.

As soon as she finished her eyes widened in surprise as he was still hard.

"Naruto you're still hard!" Sakuya said in disbelief. Naruto smirked before he leaned forward and moved her panties out of the way.

He kissed her as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her pussy causing some of her juices to lubricate it. Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt him enter her.

He had to hold on for a minute so she could adjust, it has been so long since she was filled. She felt like passing out as Naruto had filled her to the hilt, the blond groaned as Sakuya was already tightening around him but continued to move in and out of her.

Naruto had a vice grip on her hips as he slowly thrusted into her and he angled her hips and directly brushed against her g-spot. Sakuya cried out and she could feel tears just ready to come out as the pleasure inside of her stomach was starting to be too much for her.

Naruto clenched his jaw as he began to move a bit quicker not wanting to release yet as Sakuya was becoming too tight for him. He had place both of Sakuya's legs above his should giving him more room to move.

The rosette gripped the sheets tightly afraid that she might fall from the incredible pleasure she was feeling. As his movements became quicker and rougher her nails began to rip through the sheets.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back as Sakuya wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and the two lovers engaged into a hot and passionate kissed.

His hips continued to move furiously against her, the pull out couch began to squeak as their love making became more intense.

As Naruto slammed roughly into her, Sakuya moaned against his mouth as she came, and as Naruto's seeds had enter her womb, his head fell against her should and his now sweaty and wet hair brushed against her cheek.

**Lemon end**

Sakuya smiled in pleasure and thanks before she fell asleep. Naruto who was panting, pulled himself and cursed his original Naruto. But none of Sakuya Known that he was again the Shadow Clone. _Damn it boss why I hell stuck with this women. Hinata and Ageha were better then this I wonder who next._

MORNING 7.30 AM

Naruto had made it about a hundred yards from the shop when he was frozen in place and he said "Not again." as he couldn't move.

Shikamaru voice said "Kagemane no jutsu success. Choji bag him and tag him."

Choji ran past Shikamaru over to Naruto and threw a gurney sack over Naruto head and body and Naruto head came out of a small hole in the bottom and choji tied it tight around his feet and grabbed the feet and said "Ok." and the shadow stopped and before Naruto had a chance to react Choji slung him over his shoulder and Naruto screamed "Let me go damn it."

Shikamaru walked over and put duct tape over Naruto mouth and said "Damn loudmouth blonds. You look preety strong and whole what a chest part huh."

Naruto muffled voice came through the duct tape and Choji said "Sorry Naruto but as your friend were not letting you leave. We don't care about the fox but we do care about you.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN I LEAVE THIS VILLAGE" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru confused " What are you talking about Naruto? Me and Chouji see you were ranning one place to another first you ran of your home , then park , then Sakura House what happened to you". Naruto blushed at moment when he heard that place.

" Well there is some things I reminds the Baa-chan scary face that why I ran" he lied. Shikamaru and Chouji understand the hokage face is really scary when she was angry. But Shikamaru couldn't get chance to leave him so he continue his justu on him until he goes his home.

Naruto kept trying to get free as they walked down the street and Shikamaru said "Won't work, we used this on my mom once and she couldn't get out so we know you can't because your not half as skilled as she is. "

Naruto glared at him as he walked behind choji.

Naruto sighed and let his head down and quit trying to escape and about 5 minutes later they arrived at the Nara's home.

Shikamaru opened the door and Choji came in and Shukaku asked "Do I want to know."

Shikamaru said "Its to troublesome to talk about right now. Ok you can release him now."

Choji sats Naruto feet down on the floor and Naruto made a run for the door only to be captured again by the shadow of Shikamaru who turned him around and marched him to the eating table and once they both sat down Choji sat 20 bowls of ramen on the table and Naruto looked at it and Shikamaru said after Choji took the bag off "Either you eat it or I have my mother feed you and that is WAY to troublesome."

Naruto closed his eyes and asked "Okay , first will you stop me thought I leaving this village and second thing I have to go Chunin exam at 9 p.m. you knew it"

Choji slapped him owned head "yeah I forgot he were in chunin exam attened."

Naruto rubbed his head and _"atleast hear I can spend peaceful time" "_ Great now you remind I'm in chunin exam how can you forgot"

A kunia hit the table in front of him and Yoshino Nara said "Language young man. I will not have that kind of talk in my house."

Naruto turned to Youshino , he blinked he notice where she was staring at him and serveral pervert though coming her minds"_ ohh no, not this one I have to get out here but how I can't used my shadow clone to face her what I do" _ naruto kept thinking how did he get out this house but shikamaru gave him little clue. Shikamaru paled and said "No don't" and Naruto said "What the hells wrong with the way I fucking talk lady. I can talk any damn way I fucking please. Your not my mother so dont bitch at me." "_ now she definatly kick me out of this house"_

Shikaku ran out of the house along with Choji and Shikamaru and before Naruto had a chance to understand mount saint Yoshino blew and she appeared behind Naruto grabbing his ear and dragged him toward the His bedroom as he screamed "Ow, let go of my fucking ear lady."

En

Outside of the house Choji asked "Do you think hes going to be ok."

Shikamaru said "No man, I never seen anyone who had the gall to do that to my mother."

Shikaku said "I have. She castrated the guy and then she started at his toes and worked her way up using her kitchen knife to cut every inch of his body and then she poured hot sauce on the guys wounds before throwing him ontop of a camp fire and then used salt to put it out. The guy killed himself to end the pain. I fear our young friend is not long in this world."

When they made it to the Bedroom before Yoshino could do anything with him Naruto grabbed her both hands and turned to Yoshino look at him. Yoshino anger was raised after he touched the Married women without his permission she was surprised at Naruto speech sincerely apolosied her " I'm really sorry Yoshino-san. I really sorry the bad language talk in front of you that you made angry and hurt your feeling . And I'm not well bit sure but you not really scary women what Shikamaru thought about you instead when ever you angry you look beautiful" Yoshino blushed on last statement. His all anger where vanished in couple of second.

" You tried to escape me this trick won't work against me" Yoshino asked.

Naruto sighed he moved his made his moved he tried to flirt her but he don't want to hurt her intentionally.

_I've known you for some years by now, and I must say that you've become more beautiful ever since I seen you._

_Actually I don't really know you at all. I feel like there is so much more to you then what I do know about you._

_You are a mystery to me in many ways and I am attracted to that._

_However I am also attracted to what I do know about you._

_You are a sweet, somethings strickly but sweet women and I can't help but feel lost in time and space when I think about your sweet beautiful black eyes._

_Your hair shares the color of your eyes but it's not from there that they get their color._

_They get their color because you are a sweetheart and that is being reflected on your beauty._

_I want to solve the mystery within you, I want to know you better then anyone but yourself._

_Therefor, I would like to ask you out on a date to get to know you._

Naruto put both hands over his mouth. He is mistake to asking the date to whom none of other Nara clan's head Shikaku Naru his wife Yoshino Nara. Yoshino jaw opened at naruto opened confession and asking the date. Yoshino ragged and his strict discipline was restricted in owned house. No man could be dared to asked her date any other then in this world.

Naruto said "Sorry , Mrs Nara I don't know what happened to me ..i I " Naruto stopped he took a deep breath and sighed " I sorry I think I should leave sorry for make you day bad because of me" he now leave that place but suddenly he was stopped by Yoshino hand.

Naruto turned backed see that Yoshino stopped him but he seen her face were different reaction. Blushed , Happy , anger and ragged.

Naruto unexpected complement made her and Naruto stronged muscles made Blushed and she was happy that someone really think her deeply in heart.

" You think this romantic stuff could work one me" Yoshino glared at him. She stand in front of him. Grabbing his colour make close to her. "If you regret you behaviour and don't want any harmness to you then you will Breakfast with us"

" _Well I didn't had break fast in Sakura House._" He look at Youshino kind smiled" _I will sincerely apolosied to her in way"_

" Okay Yoshino-san I will break fast with you and your family" Yoshino smiled. She left the collar " I'm Waiting for you uzumaki-kun" She said with smile with left the room. Naruto smile _thank god I think she not other type of women directly launch at me well I think should made her some respect._

20 minutes later when Shikaku and the boys came back inside Naruto was sitting at the table and Yoshino said "Manners Naruto."

Naruto said " it's Nice to have good mother as you Shikamaru"

Shit!' Was Yoshino's first thought when she and Naruto arrived and she saw Shikaku and Shika and Chouji there having come home early for lunch.. She was in the kitchen finishing up making the lunch while the boys sat at the table silent and staring at each other with an air of hostility.

Shikaku suddenly felt his wife is not feel very well it ate his breakfast quickly before something bad happened. "Okay honey , I've to work at chunin exam preparation so I've to leave." Yoshino smiled at him husband and he leaved.

"Alright it's ready boys." She said happily as she came into the dining room carrying the plates. Setting them down she noticed Shikamaru had taken the head of the table for his own, and that Naruto was sitting on another side of the table. A thought had then struck her… a most perverted thought but one that exited her greatly. She quickly sat opposite Naruto.

"So Shikamaru how did your day go." She said happily as she passed out some drinks. Shikamaru grunted but answered anyway.

"well Its really trouble some work me and Chouji , prepare the formalities of chunin exam." He said and chouji nobbed he taken a bite in front of Naruto who he considered a complete dunce.

"Oh that's good." She said happily as they continued to eat quietly. Slowly and ever so carefully she moved her bare foot up and placed it gently onto Naruto's crotch and began to gently rub his cock though his pants. Naruto's eye's shot wide as he dropped his spoon onto the plate. Yoshino smirked.

"How do you like it Naruto-kun." She asked with a very strange smile. Naruto looked at her in horror. She smirked once again.

"The food dear how do you like it." She asked. Naruto looked down at the food blushing like mad as he felt her foot gently rub him more and more.

"Um… its good." He said quietly. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at the idiot and went back to eating. Yoshino grinned and rubbed him harder.

"Oh? Really well then have some more." She said and pushed the tray containing more food closer to him. Naruto was trying his best not to make it obvious as Shikamaru's mom quickly got him hard.

'What the hell!' Naruto thought panicking. 'Why is she doing this?' He wondered. Then she suddenly got more aggressive and found his pants zipper with her toes and slowly pulled it down. Naruto could only swallow his food and try not to panic as his dick was freed from his pants under the table and her warm foot began to gently stroke him up and down.

For several minutes Naruto endured the feelings trying his best not to make it to obvious as Shikamaru still looked at him like he was a complete weirdo due to his behavior. It hadn't taken long and he quickly came covering Mikoto's foot in his cum. He tried averting his eye's from Shikamaru's view as he did so. Thankfully it finally came to an end as Shikamaru and Chouji said he was done and left the house going back to training. Naruto sagged in the chair finally released that he had left and Yoshino finally removed her foot from his dick. Sliding her chair back Yoshino silently brought her foot up and began to lick the seamen off her toes. Naruto stared transfixed at the sight and hadn't even remembered to move from his spot. Finishing up Yoshino stood and moved around to his side of the table.

"Naruto… I want you." She said lustfully and kissed him on the mouth. Naruto's eyes went wide as she did so. Reaching under the table she took hold of his cock and held it firmly as she kissed him.

"Yoshino-san I can't do this." He said horribly embarrassed when she finally pulled away. She continued to gently stroke his dick up and down as she looked at him.

"Why? If you really have feelings for me then you shouldn't confess your thoughs about me and Naruto don't used shadow clone." She said. Naruto panicked.

"But I can't Hinata-chan _and Ageha-chan_ are my girlfriends." He insisted. Yoshino smirked.

"Well I can be your girlfriend to Naruto." She said and then moved he head down and took him into her mouth. Naruto tried to stop her… but she was aggressive and quite determined to continue. Unable to stop Shikamaru's mom from continuing on, Naruto stopped struggling and let the older woman go on. Yoshino continued sucking, taking in Naruto's cock into her mouth.

'It's been so long…' Yoshinothought idly as Naruto's scent entered her nostrils and his precum entered her taste buds. She had spent so many years without the company of a man after her husband had been killed. She almost didn't realize how much she missed it up until now. The musk of his cock driving her crazy she doubled her efforts and vigorously used her tongue and lips to bring him to orgasm faster. Naruto placed his hands on her head entangling his fingers into her hair holding her to him. Encouraged Yoshinobegan making loud slurping noises as she sucked hard on his cock.

"Mmmm!" Naruto moaned as Yoshino took him deeper and deeper into her mouth eager to taste him in every possible way.

"Yoshino-san! I'm coming!" he yelled. Pulling out she clamped her mouth over the tip and let the gush of white seamen enter her mouth finally tasting that which she had gone without for years. Yoshino stood up using her hand to wipe off any extra cum off her mouth and lick it up. Naruto looked up in a daze. Yoshino moved in and embraced him. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a bedroom. Yoshino had used her Ninjutsu to get them here he realized.

"Mikoto…"Naruto whispered but stopped as Yoshino 's clothes came off as the woman shed them before his eyes. Standing there completely nude she lustfully walked over to him and took him down to the bed. Naruto's eyes went wide as moved his head to her chest as she laid down on top of him.

"Come on Naruto-Kun suck my breasts." She moaned placing her nipples above his face. Feeling her nipple at his lips Naruto opened his mouth started sucking.

"Oh yes…Ohhh." She moaned as she felt Naruto suck on her tits. Naruto was not going to lie to himself he thought Shikamaru's mom was extremely hot. Pulling way Yoshino moved down and once again kissed him on the mouth slipping her tongue deep inside his mouth kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss she stood up above him and positioned herself over his face. Bringing her fingers to her pussy she spread her lower lips and smiled.

"Come on Naruto-kun… please I really need it." She said panting. Naruto looked up into her moist folds and moved his head up till his lips gently touched her wetness. Once again tasting another woman like this Naruto's mind began to fog as he closed his eyes and slipped his tongue ever deeper into her hot core.

"Ahh…Ahhh…" Yoshino moaned as she felt him probe areas of herself that hadn't been touched by another person in years. Not wanting to wait she spun around, pussy still on Naruto's face and laid on her side as she brought her face in closer and once again took his meat into her mouth.

"Oh! Ohh…" Naruto moaned as she began to vigorously take in his cock and suck on it as he worked his tongue all over her pussy. With Mikoto's eager technique and the feeling of her grinding herself on his face Naruto finally came once again filling the mature woman's mouth with his seed. Buckling in pleasure Yoshino almost painfully ground herself on his mouth and began squirting out her wonderful love juice. The two spent a few minutes there continuing to lap at each other coming down from their high. Moving back and lying on her back on the bed Yoshino breathed deeply, enjoying her first sexual experience in years. Naruto sat up and looked at her nude form. Giving him sleepy eyes she beckoned him over to her.

"Come here Naruto." She called. Crawling on her bed over to her she motioned him on to her stomach and took hold of his dick placing it between her twin mounds. She smiled at him and pressed her breasts together engulfing him in her wonderful softness. His member once again hardened and she got to work pumping him between her tits.

" Yoshino … Yoshino -chan…" he panted. Yoshino smiled and closed her eyes as she added her tongue to the mix and began lapping at the tip whenever it slid out between her breasts. After a while of this wonderful treatment he incredibly came once again, this time however he sent his cum straight at her face, his seed landing on her face, cheeks and hair in thick strands. Naruto moved off her while she stayed their luxuriating in the feeling of his seamen all over her face. She smiled at him cum dripping from her face and hair. She moved up and turned around standing on all fours. She thrust her ass towards him.

"Naruto fuck me… fuck me hard baby." She cried. Naruto moved up and took her ass cheeks in his hands and spread them open exposing two holes that he knew could bring pleasure to a woman. Taking his cock in his hand he guided himself into the familiar female body part that he had become very well acquainted with in the past few days.

"OHHH! Oh Yes!" She cried as he entered her. His hand wet from their combined sexual fluids Naruto brought a finger and gently inserted it into her anus and gently began to probe her.

"AHHHH! OH Naruto! OH God!" she cried feeling pleasures she never knew existed. Encouraged Naruto began to speed up pounding into her with an almost animal like desperation. They continued on in that fashion both of them seeking that release once again…

"Sorry , Yoshino-chan , I would be continue but This is my last limit" Yoshino confused but her eyes were wide that Naruto was suddenly vanished. Yoshino was sex with Naruto-clone. Yoshino anger was raise in ten fold it will no one could dare to come in front of her. But Yoshino notice there is slipt paper over the desk. She took the paper and read it.

" Dear Yoshino-chan

I know you would be angry at me that I suddenly put a clone to sex with you. I don't have any bad intention you and hurt your feelings. What I said in you room was true. You're really nice women , that you can understand I taking a part a chunin exam. If I sex with you then there is chances that I lose in chunin exam. How about if the Chunin exam is done would you like to go on date with me. If you had come in chunin exam to watch my match then I would gladly took you the best date. This is my promise from me and I never go back my words that my nindo way.

And if you don't like it you can show this to your husband I ready to face consequence.

If you don't then burned this letter.

Yoshino smile at Blonde letter he heard from his son that he never gave on his words. Yoshino burned the letter. she went toward the room.

Morning 8.20 A.M

Naruto sighed he was continue to ran one place to another from avoid the sex. Naruto again come back to the Near of the Danzo one of the Base Area, "_huh I wonder what happened if I used the sage Mode in this area"_

Naruto channel his Wind nature Chakra and Activate his sage Mode. Naruto eyes widened at sudden he felt the another Kyubi Chakra Near Danzo base Area. He turned back and shouted " Uzuki-san , Mrs Nara and Tsume-san come out I know you were there"

Three figure suddenly lift out from the trees and appear in front of Naruto.

"How did you manage to find us Naruto-san" Naruto smile.

" How trouble to explain you that, he is Jiraya sensai student then he also used Sage Mode" Yoshino pointed at Naruto " Look his eyes red carplets and Yellow brow types meant it is Sage Mode" Uzuki and Tsume nobbed.

" but why the way , why did all of you keeping eye on me" Naruto said. All trio were blinked and blushing madly the main reason they want to personally to sex with him.

"Well , I have hokage order to keep you escort to Chunin Exam" Uzuki said.

" I came here to see your match" Yoshino said sincerely. Naruto raised his eyesbrow this means she accepted his date.

" Well I'm here well uh.." but Naruto interupt her " Well that doesn't matter , Tsume-sama can I asked you one question ?_ well I know they will beat me what I did with them._

Tsume raised her eyebrow he address her Name with –sama " Go on"

" Is there another jinchuriki in this village besides me" he asked.

" Well, no Konaha has only one Jinchuriki. But why did you asked Naruto-kun" Uzuki and Yoshino were glared at Tsume all of them doesn't know that Naruto had sex with them.

"Well I sence there was another Bijju Chakra coming form the that place" naruto pointed long building.

All trio look at the direction both eyes wide " _That the Danzo Head out_"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well friends This fic. I added the Yoshino , Uzuki , Sakuya ( Sakura Mother), and Tsume.**

**But Next Chapter I will added some more Women…..**

**Check you soon.**


	4. Chunin exam part 1

Previous mission I explained latter in this chunin exam,

" I can't believe she is alive , if Hinata could heard this she and her family were happy" Naruto grinned about how would Hinata could react if she found out.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun" Naruto blinked he turned backed she see his girlfriend and succbus girlfriend walking toward him.

" Hey girls" Naruto said show his hands but Ageha launch herself on him both fallen in ground. " I Miss you, Naruto-koi" Ageha said. she gave him a passionate kiss. Naruto kiss her backed.

"Na-Naruto-kun"HInata pull Naruto towards Him that make Naruto broke the kiss from ageha and kiss to HInata. Ageha frowned at Hinata she disturb their precious time. All the people were gave blonde jealous glared.

But mosty both of trio felt a Killer intel coming from behind them Naruto and Hinata and Ageha turned backed see that cat Mask Shinobi standing in front of him.

" Uzumaki-san, Sorry for you're interrupt but Lord Mizukage Want to see you before you enter the Chunin Exam" Uzuki said. and " ohh remind it , don't worry Naruto-kun all of them were sent to the Hospital"

"Thank you, cat-chan" Uzuki little blushed under her masked she look away from the blonde but she gave angry glared to Ageha and Hinata. And she puff away.

Hinata confused at her behaviourAgeha Know what happened with her " Naruto-kun what just happened now? And who is she talking about ?

"HInata-chan, don't worry every things Is alright." Naruto gave her thumb point. "And Hinata-chan, After the chunin exam there is surprised for you"

"surprised what is it? Naruto-kun, what it is? Hinata excited.

"Nope, you should be wait for it" Naruto said and Hinata frowned at him.

"So Naruto-koi" Ageha wrapped her arms around his head and pull him toward her breast. that make him blushed and nearly blood loose after she said to him " Do you want to some fun with me before you Chunin exam started."

Hinata blinked she grabbed her behind and separate them " Sorry Ageha But Naruto has lot of work to do. And Naruto-kun you've meeting with Mizukage then you've to attain Chunin Exam , so don't be late" she and ageha gave him good bye kiss both walked there separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Hotel room,

Several minutes later all four shinobi entered Mizukage's room at the hotel. Naruto and female Kage from Hidden Mist sitting on the sofa, while Mizukage's assistants were standing behind their leader.

"Chojiro, Ao, leave us alone, please. This young man seems to even more uneasy with me when you are around." She asked her assistants.

"But Mizukage-sama…" Chojiro began.

"You worry too much. Besides, I'm not Mizukage for nothing, remember?" Swordsman nodded and two Kiri nins left the room. Mizukage moved closer to Naruto. "So… Won't you tell me 'bout your fight with Pein, Naruto?"

"Mizukage-sama…" Blond shinobi was silenced by woman's finger on his lips.

"No, no, no. Don't 'Mizukage-sama' me now. You're guest here. Mei would be enough. So would you tell me your story? I like them. And if some parts could uncover your village secrets – skip them, I promised it to your Hokage." Naruto nodded and she put both her hands on her knees.

"Well…" In next hour and a bit more Naruto told her about his fight with Pein, skipping the part where he was in a fox-mode, though he was suspecting that Mizu…-er, Mei knew that he was bijuu container. At one point he mentioned Kakashi-sensei and was asked if he happened to be from the team that defeated Momochi Zabuza. Naruto said yes and was asked to tell about that fights too. Then Mizukage remembered that blond in front of her was said to be the only one, except for Deidara from Akatsuki, who defeated Gaara, the youngest Kage in history. So Kyuubi jinchuuriki also told her about that battle. Finally it seemed that she had enough…  
_  
__'If what he told me is even half truth, he must be as strong as one of the sannin and be at least chuunin by now. Why the hell is he still genin? Though, why do I care 'bout his rank? He is strong and that's enough for me.'_ "I think I owe you a big 'thank you' for your stories, Naruto." Before he could react, she was in front of him, pressing her lips to his. Not feeling him responding to her kiss, she moved back a little and saw him stunned and blushing crimson. _'He doesn't know how to kiss? Well…'_ An idea popped in her head and she smiled devilishly. "Looks like I need another way to 'thank you'… Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun…" She said seductively before kissing him again, more forcefully this time… Still no response from him. _'Yeah, he doesn't know. He is a virgin too, that's for sure. Bingo!'_ Mei increased force behind her kiss, and almost forced her tongue in Naruto's mouth. There she finally got a response from him as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, she broke their kiss.

"Whoa…" It was all that blond jinchuuriki could say right now. All that he could say before he was kissed again. This time, when he knew what to do, even if just a little bit, kiss was more tender and sensual, though it was easily seen, or, in Naruto's case, sensed, that Mei was restraining herself from eating him out right here and right now. Mizukage, without breaking the kiss, sat on his lap with her legs spread and pinned him to the sofa with her right hand, using left to unbutton top half of her battle kimono, revealing her breasts, as she didn't wear bra, to the world, that could make Jiraya, if that old pervert was still alive, die from nosebleed. Well, her breasts weren't very big, they were just average, but they suited her frame very well. She broke their kiss again, showing Naruto her body.

"Like what you see?" Mei asked, making boy blush darker shade of red. "Oh, I see…" She smiled with her eyes. With her free hand she caught his right and placed it over her left breast, making him squeeze it several times… For Naruto all these sensations were new and he liked them. He began to understand a bit why pervy sage ran to the red-light districts whenever he got a chance – what was happening to him was wonderful!.. With his unoccupied hand he reached for her other breast and squeezed it, earning surprised moan from her. "Good boy." She leaned forward, starting new battle between their tongues; her right hand began its way down to his pants. Easily finding what she wanted, she estimated size of the organ of her interest, which was already ready for action, and was pleasantly surprised by it. She began massaging said organ through his pants, making younger blond moan into their kiss… Finally they separated due to the need to breathe. "My, my, Naruto-kun, you're a big boy!" Mei stood up and Naruto groaned from the loss of contact with those delightful breasts of hers. But that was immediately compensated by the sight of her battle kimono – now completely unbuttoned – sliding down from her tender frame. And now, she, 'Mizukage-sama', was standing there only in short dark blue skirt and fishnet shorts she wore under her kimono.

"You're vixen, you know Mei-chan?" Said Naruto eating her body with eyes.

"Vixen? Damn right!" She didn't comment about being called '-chan' but inwardly was happy about that. "Time for the main part." She leaned forward, capturing his lips again, unzipping his jacket – blond jinchuuriki removed his cloak when he entered Mizukage's hotel room - at the same time. With his help. They broke the kiss so that Naruto could be freed from jacked and black with red spiral t-shirt of his. Mei-chan backed away and grabbed both his pants and boxers. She pulled them down, freeing his penis from coffins of clothes. It was rather thick, seven and a half, maybe eight inches long. Bigger than average, meaning more pleasant sensations for both of them. After stripping Naruto, 'Mizukage-sama' removed the rest of her clothes, so they both were naked now, and did one-handed seals for contraceptive jutsu. "Ready, blondie?" She pecked him on his lips, positioning her entrance over his tool of pleasure. With his nod, she sat down, both moaning from sensations.

Naruto felt like he died and went right to the Heaven, feeling his penis in hot wet tight depth of this goddess in the flesh. It was like… like… forget about that, the sensation was indescribable! They just sat like that for several moments. Then Mei-chan began moving her hips and Naruto, guided by instinct - he was pretty sure where it came from, but didn't care at the moment – he slid from her a bit and then slammed forward into her, at the same time capturing her breasts with his hands and her lips with his own. Then he slid from her again, this time a bit more, with her moving up too, before slamming back, both moaning into each others mouth. And they continues with this rhythm, going faster and faster with time. After pleasant eternity, he felt her wet folds contracting around his meat pole, signaling that she was close to her orgasm. And she threw her head back, breaking their kiss, moaning loudly, her entire body shaking with incredible amount of pleasure she felt. But she didn't stop, intent on making him cum too. After one more eternity of pleasure with goddess of Hidden Mist, Naruto felt his penis vibrating inside Mei-chan, who was on her second wind, signaling about his own orgasm coming.

"I'm going to cum." He warned her.

"Then do it!" Mei replied with yet another moan of pleasure. …And Naruto came, his hot seed shot into her cavern of pleasure. It hit her nerves making her to cum second time…

Later both genin and Kage were lazily dressing in their clothes…

"So… Naru-kun, do you have any more stories I'd like to hear?" Mei-chan asked.

"Sorry, Muzukage-sama but I'm Clone. The real one was sign the Chunin exam and I almost my limit" and he puff.

"_what it was clone" _ she paled. And lost her thoughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it were it the enterance. He sighed " Well, Asuma sensai was thank god save by Tsuanade other wise he would lost his life" Naruto blinked he got the Idea to turned into Asuma. Naruto used henge to turned into Asuma.

"Well , how can Kurenai sensai fall in love with Asuma" Naruto analysised himself if he henged into Asuma.

" Hey Asuma" Naruto blinked a good looking Kurenai coming towards him.

Naruto eyes widened " W..ait" But it was to late "started to release the Henge only to be pulled into a kiss from a very good looking Kurenai.

Naruto making the most of the situation returned the kiss and took control of it before breaking the kiss and saying "You know. For someone who is the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, you need to learn to detect a henge." and he started to walk away only to be pushed against a wall with a kunai to his neck.

Kurenai looked at him and said "Who are you to..mph." She was stopped by having the position switched and having her lips engulfed into another passionate kiss. At first she tried to struggle but after a few moment she gave into the lust ang dropped the kunia and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Suddenly the presence left her lips and when she opened her eyes all she saw was Asuma smiling and he said "Your truly ice queen of the Konaha ninja". Also, you dont have to always be afraid of being hurt. Enjoy your life sensie-hime." But the last words lost Naruto lost his henge turned backed to Normal.

Kurenai eyes widened and angry before " Naruto what the hell are you hump.." she yelled at him. Naruto pressing his lips to her red lips giving passionate and forced kiss. Kurenai eyes widened she tried to pull him away but Naruto grabbed his around her head more forcefully this time. Naruto increased force behind his kiss, and almost forced her tongue in Kurenai's mouth. There He finally got a response from her as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, broke it.

Naruto's other hand didn't stay idle and somehow manage to get just high enough to pull her top down and free her breast from there confinements. Naruto was relieved when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra as that would make his life extremely difficult. Not surprisingly her nipples where already hard from his ministrations on her lower regions.

He moved his head slightly to the left and slowly started licking circles around her nipple before playfully flicking her erect nub. He heard her whimper and was only more driven to make her moan than before. He suddenly bit down very hard on her nipple and clearly heard the muffled scream coming from her as he did. He smirked playfully as he slowly started to message the aching nipple with his tongue.

Kurenai didn't known how much more she could take of this torture, but knew it wasn't much. Her mind hit a complete blank as she felt him force two fingers into her wet entrance. Her head shot backwards and hit the side of the cupboard and made a light thud.

Naruto looked up into Kurenai's dazed eyes and smirk playfully. He had no idea what was had come over him, but the chance of getting caught with Kurenai in the closet doing this was turning him on.

Kurenai blush turned into an even deeper red than before as Naruto's hand picked up from where it had left off. She had no idea Naruto could be so abrasive, but damn it she loved it. Just as she was starting to get into it she felt his hand pull away from her. She couldn't describe it, it felt so strange so wrong, but she wanted it back she wanted…no she needed him in her.

Her hand lowered from the side of his ribcage and stated to slowly rub against his erect manhood.

"P-please…please don't…stop Naruto-kun…" She whispered with a slight tinge of desperation in her voice.

The smile on Naruto's face grew wider as he saw the desperate look on her face, she wanted him bad and he knew it. He returned his hand to there previous position, but surprised Kurenai by pushing three fingers into her.

Kurenai almost screamed as he entered her, but kept her cool knowing full well that that any sound could get them caught.

Naruto looked up at her once more, her eyes where shut tight and a small amount of drool was leaking from the side of her mouth. 'Damn she must really be enjoying this' he thought as he started to pump his fingers faster into her.

Kurenai let another moan slip from her mouth as the intense pleasure in her body increased.

Her eyes shot open as she realised that the moan was indeed audible, but was shocked that Naruto wasn't stopping. He looked up at her and smiled before resuming his attack on her left nipple.

'Oh my god…he wants me to scream!' She thought as he increased his stimulations and started applying more and more pressure on her lower lips. His free hand travelled down and started playing with her clit as his other continued to pump in and out of her.

"I-I…ahhh I won't" Kurenai whispered to Naruto.

"Hmmm won't what?" Naruto ask innocently acting as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I-I…I ahhh…no…ahhh I won't scream" Kurenai mumbled.

"Hmmm…wat waz that?" Naruto asked his mouth never leaving her nipple as he continued to suck on it.

Kurenai started to say something to Naruto, but stopped as she felt him add another finger into her wet entrance. She gasped as he slowly started pumping into her yet again, but somehow managed to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure.

Suddenly Naruto stopped all his activities and smirked up at her.

'Oh…no why did he stop…I-I was so close to… don't tell me he wants me to beg for it?' Kurenai thought as she looked at the sexy teen in front of her.

"Naru-to…pl-please d-don't stop" she said just above a whisper.

"Huh? What was that did you say something?" Naruto asked with another innocent face as his hand gently rubbed against her dripping womanhood.

"Please don't stop!" Kurenai shouted out in agony from the torture she was receiving.

Naruto smiled wickedly and quickly pushed all four fingers back into her as well as biting down on her erect nipple before finally ending it all with a rather hard pinch to her clit.

Kurenai's head shot back as she let the long awaited scream leave her mouth as she orgasmed from the intense pleasure she was receiving from Naruto.

Naruto felt her juices sliding over his hands and down her legs and smirked in satisfaction as he watched Kurenai come down from her high.

When Kurenai finally opened her eyes she was greeted by a grinning Naruto. She smiled back at him for a second before she realised where they were. She tried to move her hand to her mouth, but stopped as she realised that said appendage was still firmly pressed against Naruto's throbbing manhood.

Naruto smiled and pulled her against the wall breaking it and in the process causing them to land on the hard floor.

Kurenai gasp in shock as she fell down onto Naruto, feeling his hard manhood pressed against her stomach. She looked around and saw that the room was empty and sighed in relief before she looked at Naruto with an evil smirk of her own.

Naruto smirked back before he was pulled into a deep kiss from Kurenai. She wasted no time and shot her tongue into his mouth. Naruto tried desperately to defend himself from her aggressive tongue, but lost miserably.

Kurenai broke free from the kiss and looked at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Now it's my turn." She said as she slowly made her way down his chest to his stomach and finally his pants. She wasted no time in removing both his pants and boxers before taking her prize into her hands and gently stroking it.

Naruto groaned lightly as he felt her lips brush slightly against the head of his manhood. He opened his eyes and saw Kurenai open his mouth and take his whole length into her mouth. He groaned even louder when she started to slowly suck down on his manhood.

Kurenai smirked as she lightly bit down before scraping her teeth along Naruto's aching member. Naruto gritted his teeth before looking down at her with a 'what the fuck' expression.

Kurenai pulled away from him before flashing Naruto a dangerous grin,

"Payback" she said before dropping her head and deep throating him in one swift movement. Naruto moaned even more loudly when he felt the wonderful sensation.

Kurenai returned to her work and started to bob her head up and down faster along his manhood. Naruto felt his climax approaching and tried to warn Kurenai, but as soon as he opened his mouth to say anything he lost it and came into Kurenai's mouth.

Kurenai sucked even harder when she felt him release into her and made sure that not even one drop of his delicious cum escaped her greedy mouth.

Naruto looked down at Kurenai as she cleaned his manhood off, 'damn that was the best blowjob of my life.' He thought as he looked down at the beautiful woman between his legs.

Kurenai got up and looked at Naruto with the same foxy grin he usually wore before making her way to the one of the three desks in the room. She bent over and looked back at Naruto while lifting her skirt, giving Naruto a clear view of her soaked womanhood.

"I hope you're not done yet Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly as she swayed her ass from left to right.

Naruto looked at her before grinning back at her with an even slyer grin than the one she had used on him, "Not even close" The words had barely left his mouth before he was behind Kurenai.

He gripped at her waist before slowly pushing his erection into her wet womanhood. Kurenai moaned in ecstasy as he pushed himself deeper into her. She still couldn't remember when she had started finding Naruto so attractive, but knew it was after he had returned from his training trip with Jaraiya. Something about him changed and in the good way.

Her thoughts where interrupted when she felt Naruto pulling out of her. She looked back to ask what he was doing, but didn't get the chance before he rammed back into her, burying his manhood deep within her.

'Damn I knew he was big, but this…this is too much'

She gritted her teeth and looked forward, but to her surprise she looked right into her own eyes. She hadn't realised that there was a mirror in front of them, but wasn't complaining this was in her books one of the best sexual experiences in her life and the mirror only added to the excitement.

Naruto lifted Kurenai against his chest and started kissing her along the neck. Kurenai gasped as she felt his wet tongue slowly trail a line up and down her neck. She moaned loudly as his hand rubbed gently against her stomach before it made its way to her right breast.

She watched ever action the two of them made in the mirror as if she was watching a movie. She had no idea watching herself have sex would be so…so intoxicating, everything just seemed better. She could see Naruto's mouth slowly leaving red marks along her neck, she could see his hand delicately rubbing her plump breast, and she could see his other hand holding her hip steady as his manhood shot in and out of her.

Naruto hand moved and pulled her face towards him and kissed her passionately. Kurenai moaned into the kiss. She was enjoying this, but needed more she needed to be filled. She looked at Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

Naruto's eyes shot open after the words left her mouth, he looked at her for a second before nodding.

Kurenai got of Naruto and made her way to the couch. Naruto followed her and got down onto the couch before her. Kurenai moved over him and slowly impaled herself onto his member.

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

She moved her face to his and kissed him deeply, before she moaned loudly. Naruto watched her in fascination as a shadow clone slowly pushed itself into her from behind.

Kurenai let another scream escape her mouth as the second Naruto completely entered her. She sat back into the other Naruto and slowly started to move up and down there manhood's. The shadow clone's hands moved and started to rub Kurenai's breasts together earning yet another moan from the older woman.

The wonderful sensation of being filled by both Naruto's was too much for Kurenai and she came for the second time that evening. Naruto felt her contract around his member and remember her request from earlier. The shadow clone Naruto disappeared and caused all the pleasure it had experienced to rush to Naruto causing him to orgasm as well, sending his seed deep into her body.

Kurenai moaned loudly before collapsing onto Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her passionately as the world around them started to turn black. When they finally broke the kiss they where back in there original hotel room that they where using for the time of the mission.

"How was that…Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked as she looked up at him from her place on his chest.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her before answering, "That was great…it seemed so real."

"It was real." Kurenai said.

"I now…I mean it really felt like we were stuck in the closet at that time." Naruto said.

"Well that's the point of the genjutsu; it creates any sexual environment you want." Kurenai said before placing a small kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto laughed a little, but stopped when he saw the look Kurenai sent at him.

"What?" Kurenai asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Its nothing really…it's just I don't think that's what they intended when they invented genjutsu." Naruto said before laughing lightly.

The blush that ran across Kurenai's face was priceless.

"Just kidding…I loved it." Naruto said before pulling Kurenai into another more passionate kiss than the one she had just given him.

"**kai" **Kurenai came out form pervert genjustu which Naruto cast on her.

"Nai-chan, what happened to you?" Anko said " what are you moaning something huh?"

Kurenai face turned into red blush she couldn't believe that she caught up in genjustu and didn't even recongnised her.

Kurenai first was confused that how the hell she fell on genjutsu she remind that she met the Asuma " Hey Anko, did you see Uzumaki Naruto in the shinobi room"

"Naruto Uzumaki , that genin from lazy Kakashi team right? She Nobbed " Nahn, how can he entered in Junin chamber he should be forebited. What anything something wrong?

She blinked "Nope nothing has happened really !" Kurenai protest herself. Anko confused at Kurenai strange behaviour.

"Well , I'm going to chunin exam. By the way your husband is wait in Chunin exam stadium are you coming or not" Kurenai nobbed, and left with Anko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the chunnin exams came, Hokage and Mizukage were take discussion and Konoha was filled with genins from other villages. The hidden village of sand because of pact cooperation with Konoha, have formed a pact in reference to the chunnin exams, sent ten teams of hopeful genins to become chunnins. Iwa sent three teams, waterfall sent two teams and grass sent one.

Team Naruto had already learned about each other andeach one's techniques, right after their talk with Tsunade-sama.

FLASHBACK

"So, why don't you two show me what you can do?" - Asked Naruto, performing two kage bunshins to fight.

"No problem"- Said Saito, up and eager for the challenge.

First Naruto clone x Saito

The Naruto clone picked up a kunai andcharged with great speed at Saito, who managed to dodge the attack easily andcharged at the clone with a taijutsu stance. Saito had great reflexes, so he was avoiding every move the clone made and actually manage the attack a few times.

Naruto clone suddenly appeared behind Saito and punched him, just to see a log in Saito's place.

"Kariwimi no jutsu, good timing" - Thought the real Naruto, observing the fight.

Suddenly Saito jumped and started to perform of hand seals: KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU1

The clone did a couple of hand seals very quickly and screamed SUITON SUISHUUHA NO JUTSU

A large wall of water surrounded the clone and protected him from the blast and then released the technique right after, blocking a sudden kick from Saito and punching him on the chest, causing Saito to wince in pain, signifying the end of the fight. The real Naruto dispelled the first clone and went to see if Saito was alright.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine god damn it, it's just that I hate to lose."

"Keep that in mind. Actually I have some advice for you if you want to hear."

"Give me."

"You attacked my clone with such confidence, that you forgot to protect yourself, therefore you let your guard open for my clone to attack you. Your actions were good, indeed the suishuuha have that disadvantage, but even though you had the upper hand, do not attack the enemy, assuming that he won't be prepared for your strike. What I'm meaning to say is "don't underestimate your opponent". I'm sure your sensei already told you that."

"Actually, he didn't, because this is the first time I receive a blow like that."

"I see. For the chunnin exams, you'll need that advice, trust me."

"Got it, Naruto-san, thanks."

"No problem."

"Now, let's see what you can do Tonari?"

"Ah, Naruto-san, can you teach me the suishuuha?"

"Sure, I can. But only after you beat my clone."

"Beat your clone?"

"Yeah"

"But Saito couldn't do much with him and Saito is stronger than me."

"Strength doesn't mean anything, you know. There can be a lot of ways to win a fight, strength is one of them, also, speed, intelligence, knowledge of jutsus, and knowledge of the area. But as I was telling Saito, underestimating your enemy it's not a valid strategy, you can never assume anything, based on appearance."

"Ok, Naruto, let's begin."

Second Naruto clone x Tonari

Just after the real Naruto ordered the fight to start, Tonari open a scroll and drew a Katana, out of it. Both Naruto clone and the real one was surprised.

"Now, I remember him saying that he was good in kenjutsu, this shall be interesting."

The Naruto clone performed some hand seals and attacked: SUITON GYORAI SHIN NO JUTSU

With lots of needles coming at his direction, Tonari smiled and remembered his father doing the same and Tonaricutting them all with his katana. Swinging his Katana with speed, Tonari managed to cut at least 800 needles and dodged the rest of them, by jumping.

"That exercise I already mastered, Naruto, you won't catch me with it."

"Pay attention to the fight" - The real Naruto said.

The Naruto clone appeared from behind and kicked Tonari in the left side of the stomach, hurting a little bit.

"Damn you" - I was caught by surprise.

Tonari, then, performed home hand signs and screamed KONOHA RYUU: MIKAZUHI NO MAI

With that, Tonari suddenly created a copy of himself to be a diversion and attacked Naruto clone on the back, winning the battle, but was really tired, since the jutsu he used, consumed a lot of chakra.

"Very good, Tonari - I've never seen that jutsu, who taught you?"

"My uncle Gekkou Hayate, when I grow up, I want to be just like he was." – Said Tonari just for Narutoto remember Hayate's deathjust before the sand-sound invasion.

Naruto blinked he remind that he had sex with his girlfriend Uzuki "I'm so sorry for his death; it must have been hard for you." – Naruto remembered that Hayatewas killed by a wind technique that created a sword made of wind.

"It was, but I understand the ninja rules and the risk of never coming back of a mission."

Naruto started to like these two. Saito was very determined and managed to fight his clone very well and Tonari, also, is very skilled withhis sword. With his age andmanage to understand such cold rules, it's actually astonishing. They will be excellent ninjas, someday.

"So, Naruto-san, do you have any advice for me?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah I do."

"What is it?"

"Do not lower your guard, unless you are absolutely sure your opponent is defeated. If I wanted, my clone could use the opportunity given by yourself when you were all cocky, saying about your sword handling and just used a much stronger technique, disabling you for good. Now the real enemy won't go easy on you, so he will attack when he sees an open guard. But, since you defeated my clone, I'll teach you the suishuuha.

"Gee, thanks."

FLASHBACK END

Since Naruto was taking the exams the second time, he knew what the tests were all about. So, he explained to his new teammates.

"As I said, the first part is a written test. So, you have two alternatives and both of them involve passing the exam. The first is to answer every question correct and the second is to cheat without any of the judges spot you. Which one do you prefer?"

"The second, of course" - Both said.

"Great! I have the perfect plan for us to get passed this test." KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU

"Everyone meet Gamatori, Gamato and Gamatitsui, grandsons of Gamabunta, the head of toads. Since they can communicate witheach other in a secret way, each one will be with each one of us to pass the answers.

"Got it!"

"Now, the tenth question will be different and won't involve answering any question. For this one, my advice is to do the same as me, just copy me."

"Simple." – Stated Kaito.

Naruto turned see all the Ninja were coping each other but his eyes glance at Kurenai who specially glaring at him. Naruto look away he knew that he had used the pervert genjustu on her which made her angry.

Since the plan was set, each teammate with each of the toads seated in different places of the room for the exam held by Morino Ibiki, Konoha's special jounin and a nutcase.

"Naruto got his answers from his Gamatori by a ninja he knew, held all the exercises for the test and Gamatori passed the answers to the other toads, so they can transmit the answers to Naruto's teammates."

It was a piece of cake. Nobody noticed and the three genins managed to answer all the nine questions so Naruto released the toads. 10 minutes later, Morino Ibiki gave the 10th question.

"Time's up. Time for the 10th question. Right now, you all have the chance to leave if you're not sure you can answer the question, but if you stay and get the question wrong, you'll never be able to take the exams again, as long as I leave."

When Ibiki finished the explanation, everyone screamed in anger at the jounin and demanded an explanation.

"This is the question. It's your choice. Stay or leave? Oh, I forgot to tell that if one of a team leaves, the rest of the team have to leave with him.

In less than a minute, half of the teams left, complaining about the 10th question. Tonari and Saito watched that Narutostayed, so they did the same, demonstrating their trust on the blond shinobi.

"For those who remained congratulations! You passed the 1st part of the exam. A ninja who walk away from a mission doesn't deserve to be a chunnin."

Morino didn't have the time to finish his sentence, when suddenly, the room window broke and Mitarashi Anko got in, much to Ibiki, Naruto and most of the people present that already know of the snake mistress's antics.

"Alright, you losers, I'm the examiner of the 2nd round, so follow me. Oh, Hi gaki, how you've been?" – Greeted Anko to the blonde genin. Anko came to know about what happened to him by Kurenai and was very interested to see the new him.

"Fine Anko-san, and you?" – Responded Naruto in a strangely polite manner towards the tokubetsu jounin that everyone now turned to him and kept staring at him while disbelieving that manners and Naruto would never do together. Anko for her part was stunned. The brat, three years ago, was noisy to say the least and always interrupted her explanation while screaming things like 'Im not scared at you lady' or 'just start the damn thing'.

"Huh!" – It was all Anko could muster while seeing what was once a noisy brat, now showing utmost respect, confidence anda characteristic that the snake mistress would only find within ninjas at least 20 years old, experienced.

"You're actually Naruto, that noisy brat who couldn't keep his mouth shut, screaming and blabbing about becoming hokage?" – Said Anko, looking at the blond shinobi intently, never taking her eyes away of his peculiar face features, as well as his deep blue eyes that Anko somehow was hypnotized over it andhis golden hair. From Naruto's part, he really resented the comparison with his younger self, like somehow she was underestimating him again, but he immediately shrugged off, since she displayed no such intention.

"That really hurt, you know? Oh hell, what was I thinking, you'll never change that manner of yours and as for the Hokage part, you can very well forget about that, seeing that it's not my dream anymore." – Answered Naruto, earning looks from everyone in the room that already knew him and knew of his dream.

The elder ninjas in the room stared at Naruto, with mouth wide open in surprise. But, then again, not all Konoha ninjas knew of his sudden transformation. Ibiki, like Sandaime back then, always looked at Naruto with a smile, concluding that he never stopped impressing him. Ibikiwas already quite fond of the boy during his life, during his first exam and then his mission to aid Ibiki's brother to win a race, saving him from a missing-nin called Aoi and breaking the Nidaime's raiton sword.

"This boy continue to surprise me." - Thought Ibiki, smiling.

"That brat changed 100, he is not the same anymore, and the air of experience I sense when I look in his ocean blue eyes is astonishing, what happened to him? And…what's happening to me, I'm actually drooling, just by looking at him, even though he is some piece of meat right there, waid did I actually said that...Well he is hot!" - Wondered Anko, demonstrating second intentions eyes toward the blond shinobi, much to the laughter of her superior in interrogation squad Morino Ibiki who never saw Anko blushing like that over a guy, let alone a teenager.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto Blinked turned see furious Kurenai standing in front of him.

"Hey Kurenai Sensa-" But he was cut of by Her " Meet me in Jounin council room I want talk to you personally" then she walk away.

Naruto sighed he turned to His commards walks forward he will meet him later. Both nobbed and sunshine away.

Meanwhile, at the Jounin meeting, all the Jounin of Konoha, save Gai, were discussing what they were going to get Tsunade and Jiraiya as a gift for their wedding.

"I'm surprised that Gai isn't here yet..." Kakashi said as he looked around at the gathered crew.

"Well, I heard him say something about taking Lee out for dinner because he succeeded in mastering a new technique or something..." Asuma said and lit up a cigarette.

"Geez, still doing such a thing even though his 'adorable' student is already 17...What is he thinking?" Kurenai replied.

"Well...The only time I still take Chouji and the others out for a Korean BBQ is when it's their birthday or it's some other special occasion." Asuma said and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Anyway, I believe we had the matter to discuss of what to give as a gift for Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama's wedding..." Ebisu said and pushed his shades back up his nose.

"Yeah, I...Hm? Do you guys hear that too?" Genma asked as he thought he heard something.

"What is it? Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"No...I was sure that I heard someone scre-..." Genma replied but before he could finish his sentence, Naruto's screaming and crashing through the window interrupted him.

Before anyone in the room realised what happened, Naruto had crashed into Kurenai and the couch Kurenai was sitting on fell back, causing the two of them to lie in a rather awkward position.

Naruto gathered his composure and pushed himself up from Kurenai's body, accidentally placing his hands on her chest. He stared at his hands for a moment before blushing and looking at Kurenai's face to see how angry she exactly was.

Naruto was shocked to find a smirk on her face and a suggestive look in her eyes and he quickly jumped up form her body, "G-Gomen, Kurenai-sensei."

"Naruto...eh...Where in the world did you just come from?" Kakashi asked as he dully looked at Naruto, who helped Kurenai up from the floor.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah...Well...Let's just keep it at not having mastered a certain jutsu..."

"Either way, you're still going to clean up that mess you made, Naruto...And I'm going to make sure that you do." Kurenai said as she dusted herself off.

"It is indeed only appropiate for Naruto-kun to clean up the mess he made..." Ebisu said and adjusted the position of his shades again, "I suggest that the Jounin and Chunin meeting continues in the extra Jounin room and that Kurenai-san will join us later on."

"Eh...?" Naruto let out as the other Jounin present nodded and left the room until there was no one left but Naruto and Kurenai.

"I didn't see Hinata-chan amongst them...Is she sick or just slacking off?" Naruto asked after everyone had left and Kurenai closed the door.

"No, the Chunin have a meeting in a different room..." Kurenai said and smirked as she locked the door.

"A-Ah...Is that so, huh?" Naruto said nervously, not quite knowing what to expect after hearing Kurenai lock the door.

"More importantly..." Kurenai said, swaying her hips from side to side as she slowly walked in a prowling manner towards Naruto, "You know why you're are here..."

"Eh...? Wha-What would that be...?" Naruto said as he slowly backed away.

When Naruto bumped against the knocked over couch, Kurenai quickly took a few steps forward until her body was only half an inch away from Naruto's, "You weren't very nice backed when you transform into my Husband Asuma and you knew this would be crime to kissing and sex with another man's wife. Naruto gulped she said with true " and it would be betray My little heart princess Hinata.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Naruto said as Kurenai wrapped one arm around his waist and motioned the other to the zipper of his jacket.

Kurenai leered suggestively at him and smirked as she unzipped his jacket, "Oh you know...And it wasn't very nice of you...You'll receive your punishment now, Naruto-kun..."

"P-Pu-Punishment!" Naruto was starting to panic. "But I didn't sex with you I really want a kiss through the genjustu."

Kurenai slipped out of her top clothing, leaving her only in her netvest and Naruto was seriously starting to sweat, "So you admitted that you used genjustu on me then now ...Prepare for some long torture..."

"_Damn it...At this rate I will definetely be late chunin exam and I never betray Hinata and Ageha-chan...!"_ Naruto nervously thought as Kurenai pressed him against her body, He knew it was quite useless to taunt her, but it was worth a shot to throw her off guard. Kurenai laughed at him and shook her head, "Whenever did I say I was going to do that? I'm just going to grind on your body until I'm all worn out."

"Eh! Gr...Gr...Grind!" Naruto barely managed to repeat those words, "_She wants to kill me! I've got to get out of here!"_

"Uhuh...a kiss..." Kurenai said and as she moved her lips to his, she closed her eyes.

Kurenai smacked his lips onto Naruto. He tried to pull away at the beginning but soon melted into her, and accepted the gift she gave graciously. She started to squeeze tightly onto his back before she collapsed on the bed with him on top of her. His instincts started to kick in, and he started at her collarbone, and started to kiss all the way up to her lips. She then started to remove his pants while she continued the kiss with him. Before they knew it they were all the way undressed with little to leave the imagination.

"Has a guy ever gone down on you? Have you ever had your pussy eaten before?" Naruto asked

"No, I've always wondered what it felt like though." She stopped as she felt him place a soft kiss on top of her womanhood.

He gave a few licks, allowing himself to get a good taste of her. Naruto had never actually done this to a woman before, so it was a first for him as well. He wanted to enjoy every minute. He moved his tongue in and out as he explored her. Naruto began with slow gentle movements for he was trying to get a feel of what he was doing, and get used to this brand new experience. Kurenai let out an elongated moan.

"Does this feel good Kurenai?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It feels really good. I want you to keep doing that."

Naruto nodded and slipped his tongue back into her womanhood again. He increased the motions of his movements from slow to medium to fast. He began shoving his tongue in slightly deeper pausing when he found her clit. A small smirk graced his features. The young man pressed his face into her warmth and gave her clit a nice hard lick, which caused Kurenai to moan out in pleasure.

Since she had enjoyed what he did he continued to lightly suck on the young woman's clit. With his tongue he gently licked at it moving it around in circular motions. Kurenai could feel her toes beginning to curl as she dug them into the ground. Naruto was making her feel really good right now.

She felt the overwhelming intense heat in the pit of her stomach. Naruto could literally feel as her clit began to swell in his mouth.

"Oh god," Kurenai shouted. "Naruto," she called out his name. "I'm going to cum!"

All Naruto felt was Asuma's wife juices erupt from her and drip on to his face. He ended up with a mouthful of her cum. He didn't even hesitate in swallowing her juices that flowed from her. After a few moments he removed his face from her womanhood. Kurenai looked down and met his cerulean blue eyes.

"I…" She started.

She had been feeling a little awkward after having released all over his face like that, but it was bound to have happened anyway.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of to say to him.

"No." the blonde male shook his head. "You taste good." He smiled.

"Really?" She wondered.

"Yes." He confirmed. "You taste really good Kurenai."

Kurenai stared at his throbbing erection standing up at attention because of how hard he was.

"Jeez I' am so hard." He let out a slight moan.

"Yeah," Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Can I?" She started to reach over to touch his member, but ended up pausing midway.

"Go ahead don't be shy Kurenai." He smiled for her.

Kurenai placed her hand on the blonde's huge length and stroked the smooth hard flesh, earning a cry of pleasure from Naruto and a slight jerk of his manhood from her touch. Kurenai loved the way he felt in her hand and he definitely enjoyed the touch of her soft, delicate hand to his skin. After a few moments of stroking him Kurenai let him go.

"Are you ready now Kurenai, because I want you badly?"

"Yes I'm definitely ready." She gave a firm nod.

The whisker-faced male placed his hardened length at her opening. He didn't enter her just yet though as he looked down at her. Her Blood red colored eyes held a curious look in them as she wondered if maybe there was something possibly wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Do you think we should be doing it like this, while betray you husabnd?"

Kurenai blinked a few times while processing the question he had asked.

"I'm on a safe day today, oh and don't worry he always busy on his work and I don't mind sex friend."

"As long as you're sure."

Naruto placed his lips to hers and captured them in a warm passionate kiss before entering the tip of his manhood into her opening. He was immediately met with the warm, wet feeling of her slick folds gently brushing up against the sides of his cock. Both lovers let out moans at the same exact time. The blue eyed male held still within her warmth for a few moments, enjoying the great feelings he received. Naruto soon began to gently pump his swollen manhood inside of her cavern. Kurenai bucked her hips slightly to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down towards her and began passionately kissing him. Their tongues met and wrestled with one another for some time. He could feel the immediate difference in being with her. He wanted to love her and be with her completely.

"Ah," he groaned. "Kurenai you feel too good."

"I just really want to love every part of you Kurenai." He muttered enthusiastically before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking.

His speed also began to increase slightly as he started to thrust a little harder. Kurenai wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull him further towards her. She arched her back slightly giving him better access. Their lips met again and she let out a pleasured moan into his mouth. His movements became more intense causing Kurenai to deepen the embrace between them.

"Oh god Naruto that feels so good!"

"Kurenai," He groaned her name.

Her inner walls sucking him dry, causing immense sensations between the two lovers. Naruto was getting closer to his release he could feel it. Kurenai also felt her oncoming release as well.

But Naruto has reach his limits and the smoke puff away. Kurenai blinked it was shadow clone who she sex with her. She was angry but smiled that she has satisfied his wants.


	5. Chunin exam part 2 and shocking news

after the remaining teams arrived at Training Groud#44, A.K.A The Forest of Death, Anko explained the rules and about the Earth & Heaven scroll, even then not taking her eyes of Naruto, well at his body at least. She was supposed to be explaining the rules to everyone, but since her eyes were looking directly at the blonde genin, it seemed that she was explaining only to him, which was pretty much an irony, since he was one of the few that already knew what the second part was going to be. Naruto for his part, was studying Anko's behavior. Never once did anyone looked at him like that, well only Tsunade, a few days ago, but she was the hokage and kind of a family figure for Narutoeven though he now treated with the respect that everyone treat the hokage.

After the solo explanation, the teams signed the wager that consisted on the fact that if you died, Konohawould not be hold responsible since the second exams did involve killing and everyone could die any minute if they weren't careful. That much was the reason why Konoha made them assign such forms, since the last one they did without it, the other hidden villages were quite pissed at them, almost declaring war against the hidden village of leaves. Naruto for his part directed himself to his team and started explaining what needed to be done, in order to pass the second part of the exams.

"Ok, guys, we got the earth scroll, so try to scout the teams for the ones with the heaven scroll, so that we can focus on those teams". – Said Naruto, cursing himself since the last one, if they did that, his team could avoid facing Orochimaru and those big snaked of him.

"Good idea".

"Naruto-san, I spotted two teams from Suna with the heaven scroll and one from Iwa" - said Saito, seeing such teams showing to their respective teammates, the scrolls.

"Good, when inside. Let's focus our battle with the iwa team, so we can head for the tower quickly." – Said Naruto, not actually wanting to be on bad terms with the Kazekage, that was the one and only Sabaku no Gaara, ex-holder of the One-Tailed Deamon Shukaku.

"OK". – Actually the team didn't argue andproceeded according to Naruto's plan, since both of them secretly considered Naruto to be a better teacher than their sensei Aoba.

When gate #17 opened, the three genins started to jump from tree to tree; Naruto started to apply Jiraya's teachings and managed to locate doton chakra presences, signifying that the team from Iwa was near.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back Ageha

Ageha has spending her time in Hokage's headquater. Tsuande had summoned Ageha for training purpose. " Without Naruto and Hinata time is so boring" she sighed. She love her sex time with Naruto as well Hinata.

" But I must say Naruto training has not complete he still have to control Kyubi power's" Ageha smiled as her new student were to good for handle her training.

Suddenly hokage office door opened she turned backed see the three women has enter all three women look at Ageha.

"Its good to see you, Ageha-san" Purple hair women said.

"huh, may I Know you?" Ageha asked.

"Ohh come, you didn't recongnised us dattabayo" the red hair women said.

Ageha eyes widened she recongnised the words dattabayo "It can't be." She used her susbauss charm on them. All trio blinked and said " Byakugan , Sharingun and Rinnegun" they activate their bloodine limits. She shocked as only few persons were broke her charm. She stand up form the chair look at them.

"Yes we're here in front of you" The black hair women said.

Ageha eyes widened as slowly step forward and one of hand of them. "Mikoto, Hitomi and Kushina . You guys are alive. She cried and gave them warm death hug.

"Yes, I'm alive" Hitomi said in clam tone.

"It good to see you again" Mikoto said with small smile.

"Yes it definately me one and only" Ageha broke the hugged look at them up and down " Well, if you didn't die then how can you alive and tell why you look so young" she asking one by one question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto has left the clone for the some discussion and real Naruto has scanned the forest. He blinked he caught some of the chakra singnature. He turned look at buses took out the kunai and walk forward slowly slowy. He came near the Buses "show your Identity"

Almost faster than he could follow Tsume launch on him, she whipped her vest off, leaving her in a form fitting black t-shirt, much like his own. Before he could make good his escape, she crushed him to her again. Just as he was registering how nice it felt to have her plump, handful-sized breasts mashed up against his chest, she claimed his lips, along with all of his attention, in a searing kiss.

She smiled into his mouth when he instinctively started to kiss back. The hand holding his ass squeezed a little too hard and he opened his mouth to protest, but he was quickly silenced when her tongue slipped into his mouth, beat his own tongue into submission, and then explored it.

All thoughts of running were gone.

The mystery jounin finally broke the kiss, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Tsume-san," whispered Naruto, a big goofy grin on his face.

She returned the grin and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, their tongues almost immediately clashed, a euphoric haze washing over the both of them. Her lips were silky smooth, a surprising contrast to the feral fangs that poked him from time to time, and her incredibly skilled tongue was bringing him all sorts of pleasure. It was one helluva kiss.

Tsume got off Naruto and removed her dress leaving her breasts exposited and the fact that she was dripping wet without any panties on, leaving her in only her heels. Tsume pulled back and ripped Naruto's shirt off his body, before kissing his neck getting a low groan out of him as she made her way down, before she got to his pants. She pulled them off and stared at her prize. She grabbed the massive organ and gave it a tender lick. Tsume then started to kiss the organ before she put it into her mouth and bop her head.

Naruto groaned at this as he rubbed his hands though Tsume's hair. Tsume out of all his loves gave a fantastic blowjob. Tsume then started to deep throat him making his grab her hair harder. Tsume gave one long suck and Naruto came in her mouth. Tsume swallowed it all, before she pulled his member out and licked up the rest. Naruto lifted Tsume up and set her on the couch before attacking her pussy with his mouth. Tsume let out a low moan as he kissed licked and sucked on her pussy.

Tsume had been waiting on this for over a month now as the full moon made Naruto seem just a tad more wild then he normally was. Naruto pulled back and started to lightly nibble on her clit. Tsume's eyes widened before she screamed so loud that half of Konoha heard it. After Tsume came down from her high she gazed at Naruto.

"Take me Naruto Naruto-kun! Fuck me at your pleasure, " said Tsume as Naruto grabbed her hand and turned her around while she was binding over near the wall.

Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her roughly, making Tsume yell out in surprise and pleasure. By nature the Inuzuka were rough and that's how they liked their sex. Long and Rough. Naruto pulled out of her before slamming back in. Tsume yelled again in pure bliss. Heat and yells filled the house as the two lovers. Tsume felt like an inferno was on inside her and Naruto was the trigger,. Every time he pulled out of her he would not only go so deep he would tough her womb, but he would hit her clit. Tsume knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

"NARUTO I'M AHHHHHH!" yelled out Tsume as she came hard, and with Naruto still being inside her it prolonged the end.

"TSUME!" yelled Naruto as his own release was triggered. Naruto sprayed his seed inside Tsume, who was just glad that she did a pregnancy protection Jutsu.

Naruto turned to the side and fell onto the couch as not to land on Tsume. Both were tired after their activates and needed to rest. Naruto gathered Tsume in his arms and walked them to her room, before he slipped her under the covers and then himself. Tsume was already asleep and Naruto soon followed after kissing her.

He broke the kiss and pulled his head back slightly, looking down to where their bodies met. There it was, pinkish, slightly puffy lips, glistening under a strip of black curls, were grinding against his leg, leaving a damp trail behind.

He looked back up into her eyes, just barely open and obviously clouded by lust.

"Ohh Naruto take this Stamina pills to build up your Stamina" she gave him and shunshine away. Naruto couldn't help but smirked " She already prepared for it" Naruto take the stamina pills

Xxxxxxxxx

-Back with Naruto and his team-

"Saito, the opponent has knowledge in doton techniques, so suitonwill be out of question. That leaves us with your katon techniques, my fuuton jutsu and taijutsu."

"Got it, Naruto-san, trust me." – Said Saito, extremely happy to hear their commander's way of thinking and strategy.

"Ok guys, I have a plan. I'm gonna perform a kage bunshin to collect the Heaven scroll, while we fight the iwa team, okay?"

"OK".

After a while, team Narutomeet up with Iwa team, engaging everyone in battle. Saito did some handseals and screamed KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU (2)

Various small fire balls attacked the iwa team, dispersing the team apart and ruining their defenses. Naruto, withgreat speed, went from behind one of iwa's geninalong with four clones and performed his favourite taijutsu technique UZUMAKI HENDAN.

The clones all hit the genin one time each, throwing him to the air, where the real Naruto kicked the genin on the shoulder, knocking him down and the heaven scroll went flying, being picked by a clone, without the rest of the iwa team knowing. Suddenly one of the other iwa genins performed some hand seals and charged in fury against Saito screaming DOTON DORYOU DANGO (3).

Whis this technique, a rock avalanche went straight to Saito, forcing him to channel chakra on his feet, in order to escape quickly, which he did. Tonari, seized the fact that the iwa genin was attacking Saito, so he threw a kunailoaded withan explosive note at him and by doing a single handseal, the explosive note exploded right in front of the iwa genin, throwing him to a tree, where he fell unconscious. The last one remaining was fighting Naruto. Naruto actually was concentrated on the battle, but the iwa genin was showing strong signs of exhaustion, so Naruto decided to endquickly, charging with a low power rasengan, scaring his opponent, up to the point where he could not move, therefore, the rasengan landed on his chest, sending him flying just a little bit.

"Alright Team, we got the scroll, now which would you choose. Rest a bit or go straight to the tower and rest up there. In order to make this choice, you guys have to sense just how much of chakra you still have inside of you, since what I have in mind, will definitely wear you out of chakra in a matter of hours." – Asked Naruto, seeing the look of determination on his teammates.

"What do you think, Saito?" – Asked Tonari, wondering just what Naruto had in mind.

"I say we go straight to the tower, there we can sleep better not having to worry about enemies trying to take our scrolls, what do you have in mind, Naruto-sensei?" – Said Saito.

"Well, I came up withan exercise to improve your chakra reserves greatly as well as improve your control like nothing else before. The exercise is to focus chakra on your feet so we can travel faster until we reach the tower, which I believe will take us 20 to 30 minutes to get there, that's why I asked about your chakra resevers."

"We can take it, right, Saito?"

"You beat your ass, we can, let's do it."

"Good, let's go then, channel charka through your feet and let's go."

"Alright, Naruto-sensei". - Actually, in spite of Saito's mishap, the younger genins saw Naruto as a senseimore than a teammate, because of the fact that they were learning a lot from the blond shinobi. After some time, Naruto and the others reached the tower and entered it, completing the exercise in half a day. Since the young genins's chakra reserves were greatly diminished, they took the extra time to rest a bit, since the test was for five whole days. Meanwhile, Narutoopened both scrolls, and a figure appeared, revealing Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm very proud of you Naruto."

"Why you say that?"

"Even though I was hidden inside the scroll, I managed to see everything, since your team entered the forest and had to admit that you acted like a true shinobi. And it seems that I'm not the only one who thinks that way, Naruto-sensei – Said Kakashi, looking at him proudly with seeing his student's students.

"Ah that! I don't know what Saito meant by saying that"

"They look at you, as you look at me, that's why."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. Naruto, I want to train you for the third part of the exam. I already asked Tsunade-sama and she accepted it."

"Great. Ah Kakashi-sensei, do you know if there is anywhere these two can sleep a little, they seem pretty exhausted."

"Of course, they do. Travel for half an hour with chakra concentration. Not everyone have as much chakra reserve as you do, Naruto. When I heard your plan, I was hoping they wouldn't suffer from chakra exhaustion on the way here. But, if you think again, your exercise expanded their chakra reserves and their chakraconcentration. Well, since you finished the second test, follow me, I'll guide to a dorm room for you and your team.

"Ok, just hold on a second. Naruto performed two kage bunshins to pick the two genins and take them to the dorm room, which made Kakashi smile at the scene."

"Now, that's a scene I thought I would only see when Naruto went to jounin rank." - Smiled Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed the bonding and the respect that the two younger genins showed toward Naruto and the same with Naruto and them. Kakashi was actually looking at the two teammates of his student with a bit of pride. They were Konoha's best, Saito and Tonari graduated at the academy, almost sharing the title of rookie of the year, so the hokageput them on the same team so as to create an all around team who could very well take any mission. But since the third teammate was injured on their last mission, he couldn't participate on the chunnin exams, so Naruto filled his place.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-Four days and a half later-

After four days and a half, Tsunade gathered the nine genins left and started the speech, dressed as a hokage:

"Congratulations for those who passed the second part of the exam. Now let me explain what's going to happen for the third and final part of the exam. You all have a month to train for the tournament and the reason is simple. You'll be given the chance to master new jutsus, other the ones used in the second part. In a month time, they will be held a tournament and this time, will be each one for himself. Dismissed."

When the genins selected the numbers, in order to determine who will be their opponent, Naruto took the time to see that he'll be facing opponents from Suna, Konoha and Grass. When the board was made, Naruto's team was satisfied with their opponents. Each genin of Konoha would get to fight one genin from Suna and one from Grass, being that same rule for the rest of the genins. When everyone was dismissed. He stopped he turned see that the Kiri Ninja appeared in front of him " Uzumaki Naruto , lord Mizukage has want to meeting with you" Naruto Nobbed. Both sunshine away.

" Naruto came up to Mizukage's table" Woman began reading these scrolls... ...Twenty minutes later she finished.

"I wish to discuss several thing about this pact ones more with Konoha delegate in private. Leave two of us alone." She ordered.

"But, Mizukage-sama, are you sure..." One of the 'ANBU' began, but he was given a glare that clearly said 'If you finish your question, you'll die.' "As you wish, Mizukage-sama." Two 'ANBU' that escorted Naruto along with four that were stationed in Mizukage's office bowed and left the room. Mizukage then sealed the door and activated privacy seals in the room. She flicked her finger and curtains were lowered, making it impossible to see what was going on in the room from outside.

"So, Mizukage-sama, what do you want to discuss?" Naruto asked.

"Mizukage-sama? I thought, you liked calling me Mei-chan..." Female Kage pouted. "Well, make me sign this pact." She said seductively and winked playfully to blushing Naruto with the face that said 'I will sign this pact anyway, I just want to fuck!'.

"_great this one"_ Naruto was a bit shocked how fast she could switch between 'professional' and 'playful' modes... Mei moved her chair back, creating some space between her and table, and slid forward, so that she was sitting on the edge of chair.

"Come here." She said, nodding to the space she just created by moving her chair. Blond jinchuuriki nodded and did what she asked. As soon as he was there, she grabbed his body, making him lean forward, and kissed him fiercely and passionately. After being stunned for a second or two, Naruto responded to her kiss, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Then he brought his hands to play with her breasts... "Make me... sign those papers..." Mei-chan moaned, parting her long beautiful legs, when they finally had enough of kissing each other. He pecked the tip of her nose and began sinking down against her body, stopping to kiss her braless breasts through her kimono, making her giggle at the action. Soon Naruto had his head between her legs. He looked up to see if she really wanted this and as she nodded, he slid her fishnet shorts down and leaned forward to kiss small patch of her public hair, making her giggle again. Naruto inhaled her arousal and then gave her a slow sensual lick, tasting her moisture.

"Mmm… You taste nice, Mei-chan." He looked up and saw her smiling at him with lustful gleam in her eyes. Blond jinchuuriki kissed her pussy and then started licking it, lapping her juices, flicking his tongue against her clit from time to time, and making her moan in pleasure. Mei-chan began playing with her bosom through the fabric of her kimono, moaning even louder now... ...Naruto began thrusting his tongue into the hot depths of her vagina, consuming even more of her tasty juices and making his redhaired princess cry lustfully as waves of pleasure assaulted her brain... ...He felt her inner walls tighten around his tongue and her body as she was approaching her orgasm and pressed his lips to those of her pussy, continuing his tongue work deep inside her. As she climaxed, Naruto drank as much of her hot cum as he could and the rest flowed on his face. He licked her cunt clean and then rose to kiss her deeply and passionately. She gladly responded, unmindful that she tasted her own nectar. When they broke the kiss, Mei-chan licked his face clean from her own cum, making him purr in pleasure when her tongue flicked across his whisker marks. At the same time she slid his pants and boxers down and freed his hard for quiet some time already dick from its coffins. She performed contraceptive jutsu.

"Fuck me." She cooed in his ear. Naruto kissed her in response and teased her wet wanting pussy by touching its lips with the tip of is member. Mizukage broke the kiss and... "Fuck me..." ...She almost pleaded, looking lustfully straight into his cerulean eyes. Naruto kissed her again and this time did what she wanted, filling her in one fluid movement and making them both moan into their kiss. For several seconds they didn't move, enjoying the sensation. Naruto loved the hot wet soft tightness of her vagina and she loved how his member, buried into her to the hilt, stretched her and made her feel complete... But then lust took over them and he started thrusting into her, picking up the pace to the one he remembered she loved while they kissed passionately and licked each other's faces... Eternity full of moans and pleasure later her body tensed and began shaking, her inner walls tightened around his member as she approached her climax. With loud lustful moan she came, her juices flowed against his member... Naruto stopped thrusting into her and allowed her to bask in the bliss of her orgasm. When Mei-chan returned to the Earth a bit, she stood up and unbuttoned her kimono, making it slid down her body, then she removed her skirt and kicked off her shoes, appearing in front of Naruto in all her naked glory. He quickly followed the lead, removing his scroll, sage cloak, the rest of his jumpsuit and his black T-shirt with red symbol for fire. When he finished undressing, Mizukage kissed him deeply and pressed her body to his, rubbing them against each other, loving how his erect member felt against the tender flesh of her crotch.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned when they broke the kiss. Mei-chan pecked him on the lips and slid down against his body till she was kneeling in front of him with the liquid silk of her extremely long red hair covering her back and spread on the carpet-covered floor in a very arousing manner. She kissed the tip of his member, sending shivers through his body, and then took the head of his tool into her mouth, again not minding that it had her own cum on it. She began licking and sucking it lightly, somehow actually liking doing it... Minute later she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked the downside of his shaft from the tip to his balls. She took his testicles in her mouth and played with them with her tongue, making Naruto groan in pleasure. Then she licked him back to the tip, kissed it and took more than half of his eight inches in her mouth. She started bobbing her head while sucking lightly and licking him, listening to his moans of pleasure... She felt him moving his hips and stopped bobbing her head, allowing him to move his member in and out of her mouth. When she felt he had enough fun this way, she placed her hands on his hip to stop his movements and went to deepthroating him... ...Soon Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching. "I'm... going to cum..." He warned Mei-chan between his moans. She let his dick out of her mouth till only the head was in and continued sucking and licking it. "I'm cumming." He warned again but she only stopped her ministration, keeping him in her mouth. Naruto let out loud moan and gave her a mouthful of this hot thick seed. Mizukage-sama sat there for a few seconds, enjoying somehow soothing feeling of his cum in her mouth. She licked the tip to be sure she got it all, before letting his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and swallowing his seed. Then she licked her lips seductively and moved to her chair, sitting on it facing curtains with her legs spread a bit. She placed her hands on the backrest of the chair and moved her ass back and a bit up. Liquid silk of her hair flowed down, baring her back and her ass in a very erotical and arousing manner, making Naruto's tool spring back to action in a second. Mei-chan wiggled her ass seductively, arousing blond jinchuuriki even more.

"My cute little ass wants some of your attention too – fuck me there." She murmured. Naruto inserted his member into her pussy, making sure it was well lubricated and then pressed the tip to her anal hole and leaned forward.

"As you wish, my hime." He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. He slowly pushed himself into her very tight hole, making them both moan loudly from the sensation. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving redhaired goddess under him some time to adjust, while he busied himself with massaging her breasts.

"Fuck me for as long as you like, forget 'bout me, I'll only enjoy this." She cooed and moved her hips, showing that she was ready. Naruto nodded and slowly slid out of her till only inch and a half was inside before slamming back into her, both again moaning in pure delight. Naruto began thrusting into her with more and more speed and force, making them moan louder and louder in pleasure... ...Some time later he felt her tightening around his member, signaling that her orgasm was approaching, but, remembering what she asked, he continued to fuck her ass as he did it before, loving how this beauty under him cried from pleasure... ...Mei-chan came one more time before Naruto felt his own climax approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He said between his moans.

"Yeah! ...Cum into me!.. Fill me... with you delicious seed!" She told him between her cries of ecstasy. He did as she asked and continued thrusting into her till his member shot a load of his hot cum deep into her ass, making her cum too. They stayed like this for several seconds, basking in the sensation of pure bliss, before he slid out of her. Then Naruto turned her over and spread her legs wide, presenting himself her very wet folds. He kneeled between her spread legs and licked her thighs clean from her cum before busing himself with eating out her pussy. "Hey, we... don't have much time left." Mei-chan said with a moan. Naruto stooped licking her cunt.

"Mizukage-sama.." Mei blinked she look around see that Naruto stand in front of her. " Mizukage-sama would please tell him why do you want to discuss with him" Mei eyes widened that all was just a day dream she felt her was normal not any hurt , any feelings that she had sex with him.

"No, you can leave I can direct contact with Your hokage" Ao confused at her and Naruto smirked at his genjustu plan will succed and he sunshince away.

"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto left the Mizukage house and he reach to home but he was blinked at sudden preference. He seen the Hiasha Hyuga with the head of Hyuga clan with his revive wife Hitomi Hyuga and His daughter HInata Hyuga.

Naruto confused at sudden preference but it closed the door and take a seet in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Hiasha said.

"Yeah Hiasha-sama , can I asked why your family suddenly visit me" Naruto said with same tone. He look at Hitomi and Hinata who was blushing that made Naruto confused.

Hiasha sighed " Its Not what do you think Uzumaki , there is somethings that we've to discuss right now.

"Go on"

Hiasha sighed " here my question , did you see My wife in **nake **from" he said with killer tone. That made Hitomi blushing madly more and more. Hitomi like Naruto since he was four and after 15 year still she was young form atleast 20 something. When she opened her eyes in hospital she first glance at Naruto and fallen in crush on him same like Hinata did.

"Yes , well not only me , Tsume – sama , Uzuki sensai and Yoshino-sama were seen them" Naruto blinked he senced that killer intel coming from Hiasha Hyuga but confused why his wife blushing madly. "and I'm sinserly apolosied Hyuga-sama , Hinata-chan" Hinata smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sorry was not enough Uzumaki. Well I can get the point, there is Hyuga clans rules that only the husband has right to see his wife naked and if anyone had sex with hyuga women he has to married within the one month"

"Uh, okay I know that I had sex with you daughter because she is the women I love and most of the dearest to me" Naruto said that made Hinata blushed while Hiasha narrowed his eyes toward Naruto and Hitomi has frowned at him.

"But Hyuga-sama I didn't understand first part was your wife" Naruto asked. " I seen her because she were in that condition and…

"Uzumaki Naruto do you know Kumo incidence where my daughter was capture?" Naruto nobbed "Well that kumo Kill Hitomi me and my whole clan has saw her body. By law we declared as Hitomi as my wife was dead. But the Naruto-san my daughter was happy that she was alive but as per Hyuga rule if any Hyuga is alive after declarations that hyuga was dead. We would kill them and not enter the Hyuga clan"Hiasha faced down "So when I heard You saw I wife in naked formed and you had sex with my daughter. As per law you're Hitomi and Hinata future Husband that will make save my wife from the my clan. I talk to Hitomi about this then I told about Hinata both are they agreed.

"As per your knowledge now on Hitomi Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga is you're officially finance and you're future wives" then it goes silence between Naruto and Hiasha while Hitomi blushing madly and Hinata smiled. She was a happy that mother was alive but she was more happy and little bit angry that she was gonna to marry Naruto to bring in C.R.A.

"WHAT…." Then he faint.

"NARUTO-KUN" both Hyuga women were seen his future husband. While Hiasha smirked how can he handle his future wife Hitomi and Hinata that for shocking for him.


End file.
